You've Managed To Appeal To My Compassionate Side
by Blue-Box-Kid
Summary: Loki is turned mortal by Odin after going through "Asgardian justice", and finds himself in need of a home. He then finds a young woman whom he forces to take him in. However, the woman comes with a few complications of her own...like how she's apparently pregnant, with the father long gone... Unfinished. Will probably update once every week or so. Possible LokiXOC, possibly not.
1. Chapter 1

Loki is turned mortal by Odin after going through "Asgardian justice", and finds himself in need of a home. He then finds a young woman whom he forces to take him in. However, the woman comes with a few complications of her own...like how she's apparently pregnant, with the father long gone...

* * *

Odin stared down at his adopted son. He was battered, tired, and forcedly silent. Dark shadows existed under his eyes, and the skin on his face pulled over his cheekbones as though the bones would burst out at any time. Frigga and Thor looked at Loki, feeling deep woe for his treatment.

Although The Allfather felt some remorse for seeing his younger son in such a state, he knew that it had to be done. Loki had to face proper justice for what he had done to Midgard and his other crimes. "Loki..." boomed the voice of the Allfather, and the God of Mischief looked up at him, eyes still shining with an unspoken pride, but backlit with some feeling of fear.

"I, Odin Allfather, bestow upon you your final punishment. Loki Laufeyson, you are hereby stripped of your magic, your immortality, and your place here in Asgard. I cast you out," spoke the King with such an air of power that everything trembled before him. Magic energies swirled around Loki, what clothing he had left merely rags covering his rattled body. His eyes were open in some semblance of shock, and he suddenly found himself feeling very weak, weak and tired and powerless. The energies swirled around Loki, and the Mischief God was on Asgard no more.

* * *

On Earth, a young woman named Kiersten, around the age of twenty, sat in bed in her apartment, sobbing. Her boyfriend of 2 years had just left her-quite literally actually, he'd just walked out the door-for seemingly no reason. Was she not good enough for him? She didn't understand. Her boyfriend Michael, well, now ex-boyfriend Michael, was so nice, smart, and compassionate...but one time in bed and he decided she wasn't enough. It was devastating. She just couldn't get over it. It was weak, and stupid, but still. How many people wanted to be dumped? And so suddenly...

"Okay, that's it," she muttered to herself. "I need to get out and get some fresh air, staying here is too damn depressing." Kiersten quickly pulled on some clothes, strolling out of the building to try and collect herself. It was late at night, and in the back of her mind, Kiersten thought that maybe it wasn't the greatest idea to go out at that exact moment. It was New York, and in general there were quite a few shady characters known to roam the streets at night. Kiersten ignored her cautious thoughts and pressed on to a park area which she particularly enjoyed.

It calmed her somewhat, and Kiersten began to not feel as upset about the sudden break-up with Michael. It wasn't like it was that huge of a deal, anyway. Nothing was going to happen to her just because some guy dumped her. She was better than that, stronger than that. She was a pre-med student at NYU, for Pete's sake. She was set up to have a good, successful life and NOTHING was about to stop her.

Except, perhaps, a strange figure at the edge of the park.

* * *

**A/N:** **Ah, well, hi. Blue-Box-Kid here. This is my first actually published fanfiction, so please no flames. I'd appreciate any criticism though! So yeah, Kiersten is the pregnant girl as mentioned in the story. She just doesn't realize it yet because it's basically too early to tell. I'm not really sure as to why I wanted to write this, it just happened to pop up in my head and not leave.**

**I don't own The Avengers, Marvel, Loki, or anything associated to it. So many things would be different if I did...  
**

**But, I do own Kiersten.  
**

**And to any Ravens fans out there: YAY THE RAVENS WON THE SUPERBOWL YAY!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Loki's eyes shot open, met with blackness. No, not exactly. Pale moonlight lit the area, but barely. Immediately, his right hand went to his mouth, and he realized the thread which sealed his mouth was gone. Loki practiced some experimental movements of his mouth. The movement stung numbly, annoying him. He already hurt from the remnants of his tortures. Why should he be faced with additional injury? The mischief god staggered up, waving his hand over his mouth to heal it.  
Nothing happened.  
Loki felt absolutely nothing. This usuallly works, he thought to himself. He tried again, but to no avail. He couldn't even feel the energy of his Asgardian glamour, though Loki could sense he was not in his Jotunn form.  
His lips formed a silent "oh" as a memory stirred.  
'You are hereby stripped of your magic, your immortality...' had been only some of the Allfathers' words to him.  
Loki's mouth curled in distaste. He was one of the lowly mortals now, one of the weaklings he had tried to subjugate not so long ago. How utterly pathetic. And he was stranded on Midgard, no less.  
Well, he was stil Loki. And Loki would have whatever he wanted. Which as of current, was a place to reside and some food.  
There was a shrouded figure in the distance, Loki realized. Relatively small, likely feminine. An easy target, even in his current state. He advanced on it quickly.  
The figure in question, who happened to be Kiersten, tensed.  
She thought she saw something but wasn't quite sure. She cursed under her breath, murmuring that she should have brought a flashlight. Her hands balled into fists.  
Kiersten closed her eyes for a moment, and found her back forced against a tree, a lanky but muscled arm pushing on her windpipe. She tried to struggle, but the lack of oxygen dizzied her. She screamed, and a cool hand clamped over her mouth.  
"Listen here, puny Midgardian. I am in need of a place to stay. You are to provide me with sanctuary and safety, or I will end your insignificant life here," Loki growled at her. Kiersten could barely see, but managed to make out a tall and injured man, who seemed eerily familiar. He needed treatment, and as a student of medicine, Kiersten was confident she could give it to him.  
"Fine okay, now please let go of me!" she gasped out. Loki removed his arm and she collapsed against the tree, clutcing her neck and taking heaving breaths to once again fill her lungs with air.  
Loki stared down at her, waiting for her to get up. Instead Kiersten thrust her hand out to him. He cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"Well?" she asked him. "Help me up. Chivalry may be dead, but considering the fact that I'm doing you a huge favor after you threatened me, I'd suggest that you do as I say," Kiersten asserted.  
"I don't make threats, girl. Keep that in mind," Loki responded, his hoarse, unused voice making him much less frightening. He indifferently took Kiersten's hand and hoisted her up. Kiersten subsequently rolled her eyes and beckoned for Loki to follow back to her apartment.  
Loki was rather amused by her assertiveness. He usually did not come across those personalities in mortals. Then again, he usually didn't come across mortals who accepted him into their homes.

When Loki and Kiersten entered the latter's apartment, Loki found himself rather unimpressed. It was small, quite basic, and mostly neat, aside from Kiersten's desk which was a chaotic mess. The kitchen was pretty sparse.

Loki scanned the area once again. "You...live here, mortal?" Loki questioned, incredulous, also ignoring the fact that Kiersten was in the closet, getting medical supplies.

Kiersten gave a rushed reply of "Uh, yeah. Home sweet home..." as she returned to the room with medical supplies. But, as soon as Kiersten re-entered the room and got a better look at Loki, the supplies went crashing to the floor.

"Oh...my...god..." she managed to stammer out, slightly panicked.

Loki looked down at her, not understanding the reference. "Yes?" he said coolly.

"No, not you...but you're Loki, right? The one alien guy that practically destroyed New York? And...you're...in my apartment. I invited you _into my apartment_." Kiersten began laughing hysterically. _This can NOT be happening,_ she thought to herself frantically. Not after all the terrible crap that had happened to her so immediately. Of course she invited a psychopathic alien killer into her apartment. Just her luck.

Kiersten looked up at Loki, who was regarding her with a rather confused look. She looked up at him, rather surprised he was still standing. His wounds were rather serious, and as a doctor (well, doctor-in training) she couldn't really turn him away. Not yet, anyway. Half of her wanted to force him to leave, the other half wanted to treat him and then figure out what to do. Kiersten realized that it might not be the greatest idea to make a supervillain do something of which he doesn't want to do, so she decided against this.

"Okay...okay..." Kiersten took deep breaths, attempting to calm herself. "I'm going to treat you, and then I'm going to decide what to do with you later. You'd better be on your best behavior, all right?"

Loki nodded. "I suppose it will not be too difficult to comply, Midgardian."

Scowling, Kiersten glared up at Loki as threateningly as she could. "And one more thing. Stop calling me 'Midgardian', or 'mortal', or whatever. My name is _Kiersten._ Kiersten McHale. Okay? You're in my care, and I'd suggest that you treat me with respect. I could easily make you worse."

Loki nodded and smiled charmingly.

Kiersten began to properly assess his wounds, dressing and bandaging them. Loki hissed in slight pain as Kiersten did this.

"Oh, calm down. I realize it hurts, but it's not the end of the world."

"I would suggest that you watch your tongue, mort-" Loki began, but was cut off when Kiersten gave him a slight jab.

"My name is Kiersten, Antler-Boy!" she snapped at him. Loki stared back at her, appalled at her assertiveness, and her...name-calling. She was a rather vexing human. Loki was beginning to wish that he _hadn't_ decided to attack Kiersten.

"My...apologies, Kiersten." Loki replied cooly. Kiersten nodded approvingly. As she finished tending to his injuries, there was silence between the two. Awkwardly, Kiersten stood up, stretching exhaustedly. Loki cocked an eyebrow at her. She appeared to have finished addressing his wounds, so why was she not kicking him out?

"I thought that you were going to decide what to do with me after you finished?" Loki questioned, somewhat cockily. Kiersten smirked, chuckling. Loki did not comprehend her strange behavior, attributing it to hysterical fear.

"Well, I suppose that I can let you stay. Considering that you seem to be relatively harmless at the moment," she informed him. Loki was shocked. This mortal had to be insane. Why would a human take him in without any discretion or knowledge of him besides the fact that he tried to destroy New York and enslave humanity? Not that he cared what state she was in, she was all the more easy to manipulate. Though, Loki was still curious.

"I would hardly call myself harmless, Kiersten."

"Then why do you need someone like me for help? Why do you need to stay in my house, have me treat your injuries? If you were capable, you would have healed your wounds already. And if you were capable, you would be out trying to get your revenge on the Avengers. I'm hardly stupid. I can assume at least that much," Kiersten retorted. Loki found himself unable to respond to this. She had injured some of his pride. Kiersten smirked as Loki gave a curt nod of agreement.

"Well. I'm going to bed, if you don't mind. Just...relax on the couch or something. Try not to move too much, you'll reopen the wounds. I don't want to have to treat your injuries again." Kiersten began to stroll to her room, leaving Loki to his thoughts. As she climbed into her bed, she contemplated the strange turn of events that had just happened in the past few hours. Loki frustrated her, but she couldn't really turn him away with those injuries, especially if he couldn't heal them himself. _Any sane person would have turned him away...or screamed and ran...well...everyone always said that I was kinda messed up in the head,_ she thought.

Soon enough, sleep consumed both Loki and Kiersten, any thoughts clouded by the blackness that tended to come with sleep.

**A/N: Ahghaghagh I'm very very sorry...so. I lost my password to this account and then my computer broke and I couldn't find time to update. The sorry meter is off the charts right now. But I'm going to try and seriously update this time. To anybody that bothered to read this story, I apologize :(**


	3. Chapter 3

Kiersten jolted awake to the sound of slamming doors. Immediately, she sprang out of bed and ran to the kitchen, which seemed to be the origin of the clamor. Her eyes locked on Loki, who had begun to open and close cupboard doors furiously, piling up food in his arms and on the table. A large quantity of wrappers and empty containers had begun to get stacked haphazardly on the counter, some fallen on the floor.

"What the HELL are you doing?!" Kiersten shrieked, outraged. She tiredly glanced at the digital clock on the microwave. 3:44. It was 3:44 in the morning, and Loki was making a racket getting, of all things, food. Loki looked over at her, half of a banana dangling from his mouth. He blinked, surprised that Kiersten had woken up.

"I do not understand most of your Midgardian cuisine, but I am starving and it is rather satisfying," Loki said coolly, letting the empty banana peel drop to the floor along with the rest of the trash. Kiersten sighed, exasperated. Loki did not understand her frustrated expression. He was merely getting nourishment-

"You're cleaning this up."

"What? Why-"

"_Now_, Loki. I just cleaned yesterday. How do you eat that much? My kitchen was stocked!" Kiersten snapped. Loki made a mental note never to wake her up this early unless he wanted to provoke such an undesired reaction. He had assumed that she would have some other way of cleaning up, not subjecting him to clean up. A prince shouldn't need to clean up a mess...but technically, he wasn't a prince anymore. He was a mortal stuck on Midgard. But, Loki's pride didn't allow him to simply follow orders from someone so beneath him.

"I refuse."

"Really? You won't even clean up your own mess? I don't care if you're injured. If you're capable of destroying my kitchen, you're capable of cleaning it up," Kiersten spat. She was honestly beginning to regret taking Loki into her home. He was incredibly irritating, and sickeningly arrogant. Kiersten glared menacingly at the taller man. She refused to let him rule her life, even if he had tried (and for a point, succeeded) to subjugate the human race.

"It is beneath me to clean up the house of a Midgardian, especially if that Midgardian is a young, naïve girl," Loki replied.

"Then get out, Loki. I'm not going to tolerate stubborn-ass jerks in my house. If you don't like my rules, than you're free to leave," Kiersten growled at him.

Loki debated whether or not to leave. This mortal wasn't really worth the trouble of cleaning for. He could leave her be and find somewhere else to stay. But, Kiersten had a stable life, stable home with a consistent influx of food, and she could tend to him should his injuries act up. At the time, Loki didn't want to go out of his way to find a new sanctuary just because he couldn't pick up some trash. Grunting, he crossly picked up all the garbage on the ground and placed it in what Kiersten called a "trashcan". He glanced at Kiersten, who seemed pleased, not that he really cared. He was only using her until he was fully healed, then he would cast her aside like the useless mortal she was. Loki watched as Kiersten trudged back to her room. She wasn't exactly the worst Midgardian he'd encountered. She was still merely a tool to him, though.

He assured himself that she was nothing more than that.

**A/N: Short mini-chapter is short, I own nothing but Kiersten.**


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few weeks, Loki had continued to stay in Kiersten's apartment while she commuted to college. In the mornings, they would each make their respective breakfasts (though every once in a while Kiersten would allow Loki to simply relax while she made food), Loki would boredly wander around the house until he found something of interest while Kiersten got ready to commute to college, and then she would be gone until around seven P.M. This left Loki to his own devices most of the time, giving him freedom to wander around the house and the outside area as he pleased.

Kiersten's "ex-boyfriend", as she had called him, had left modern Midgardian clothing behind in her house that fit Loki rather well, and he found the clothing to be rather flattering on him (though he'd never outwardly admit that he appreciated garb worn by a mortal). The clothing permitted Loki to venture outside without people screaming in fear and/or a SHEILD agent trying to capture him. He usually didn't wander far, seeing as he didn't really have any Midgardian currency and was very uneducated about any Midgardian customs. Loki enjoyed the outdoors scenery. At the time it was early spring. Green buds had begun to emerge from the trees, birds were building nests and chirping, and there was a less hostile feeling over all the people, including Loki.

That is, until a young Midgardian child crashed into him.

He'd no idea where the little girl had come from, presumably she was playing with some of her friends and lost track of where she was going. Loki gasped in surprise, the impact hurting his healing injuries. He'd stumbled back a bit, but quickly righted himself. The girl, however, was not as coordinated. Tearfully, the child gripped at one of her knees, and stared up at Loki with large brown eyes.

"Sorry, mister..."she'd stammered out to him.

Loki blinked at her, unsure of what to say. Children intrigued him with their innocence. He'd been good with children, he supposed, but that was on Asgard. He wondered if Midgardian children would respond to him the same.

"Is something wrong, child?" he asked, kneeling to her level to appear friendly. She half-smiled shyly at him, and uncovered her right knee, revealing a scrape on it. "My knee hurts," she told Loki.

Loki nodded, and after some hesitation, offered a hand to the girl, pulling her up gently. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

The little girl pointed to a park bench a few yards away, as a man seemed to be looking around in the area, seemingly distressed.

"My daddy's over there. My mommy's at work right now. She works until night-time," the girl explained to him as they walked over to the bench. Loki cocked his eyebrow at the child. He wondered what kind of job her mother had which caused her to work so late.

"What does she do?" He asked, curiosity piqued, and he immediately realized that 1) he was interacting with a Midgardian as though he was one of them, and 2) he actually was curious about a Midgardian of which he had no acquaintance to whatsoever. Loki thought this incredible, and rather upsetting to him. Their personalities had been rubbing off on him. He concluded this was due to living with Kiersten (he had even stopped thinking of her as a puny mortal, though he still considered her a mortal nonetheless) and venturing outside to observe the people. This would have to be fixed.

Loki noticed the child smile mischeviously at him, as though she was about to share an important secret (yet another reason why he enjoyed children, their appreciation for a good prank and their natural attraction to mischief was most amusing). "My mommy's job is super-super _secret,_" Her face broke into a wide grin, and she continued in a singsong voice. "I can't tell you..." Loki had to suppress a chuckle at this. He assumed the child was fabricating the importance of her mother's occupation.

Soon enough, they had reached the girl's father, who, upon laying eyes on his daughter, possessively reclaimed her in loving joy. Without looking at Loki, the man happily gave him an enthusiastic 'thank you so much for bringing back my daughter, I'm sorry she ran into you'. Loki nodded, acknowledging this, and the girl's father stared at Loki for the first time. His grip on his daughter tightened, and he glared dangerously at the former mischief god. Loki met his expression blankly, but there was a darkness behind his expression that showed that he was not afraid of this man in the slightest. Was the girl's mother actually of a position where the family would know who Loki was? He had walked past other Midgardians before, and they had looked at him without a second glance. Loki assumed that it would be different if he was dressed in his normal clothes. Perhaps the girl's mother worked for SHIELD...that wouldn't be the best thing for Loki to be discovered by the government at the time. He was still, after all, getting over his injuries.

Loki turned on his heel and walked back to Kiersten's apartment. Although he may have gotten used to the Midgardians, it wasn't in his interest to pick petty fights with them.

* * *

When Loki returned to the apartment, it was only 5:45 PM. Kiersten wouldn't be back for slightly more than an hour. Loki decided to make some food, lazily stretching on the couch, seeing if there was anything intriguing on TV news. As Loki soon found out, there wasn't. American government was in a stalemate situation, there was some snowstorm in some middle-of-nowhere area. There was nothing he wanted or needed to know.  
Loki was getting tired of simply drumming his fingers on the table, so he decided to investigate the areas of the apartment which he had not yet explored, Kiersten's room particularly. It was an enjoyable pastime to anger her, and he felt no qualms over intruding in her private bedroom. It wasn't as though Kiersten was there to stop him.  
Kiersten's room was of an average neatness. There was a slight undertone of chaos that had been covered by organized papers and the like, but Loki was sure if he had looked under paperworks, he would have found extreme messiness. Loki noticed some sketchbooks lying around containing very accurate anatomy sketches. There was also a medium-sized planner/calendar on her desk. Loki skimmed over it to see if there was anything interesting.

Loki read a note Kiersten had wrote down a few days ago:

'Call for appointment with Dr. Lansing, been feeling strangely sick recently...'

Well. That wasn't as interesting as Loki had thought. Come to think of it, Kiersten had been acting a bit odd in the past week or so, at the very least she was more tired, at most she'd seem as though she were about to faint. Loki had attributed this to stress, but perhaps he was wrong.  
As he ventured out of Kiersten's room, Kiersten walked into the apartment, nodding hello to him. She wore a feeble, false smile to try to disguise her apparent distress.

"You look unwell, Kiersten."Loki stated, trying to pry out of her if she was, in fact, ill.

She blinked at him. "What? Uh...no, I feel fine," she claimed. Loki scoffed at the obvious lie. Being the (technically the former) God of Lies and Mischief, Loki could easily see through even the trickiest lies. Kiersten's eyebrows furrowed, trying to understand his intentions.

"Why do you ask?" she said.

Loki relaxed in his position on the couch, slyly looking at Kiersten. "Well," he began, "I thought that you had a doctor's appointment with a certain Dr. Lansing a few days ago. How did it go?" Kiersten glared at him, indignant. Her arms crossed over her chest aggressively. Loki almost wanted to laugh at her expression. Midgardians had a certain inability to control their emotions when angered that was most amusing.

"You were snooping through my stuff," Kiersten spat.

"I do not _snoop_. I simply ignore when mortals tell me to 'keep out'."Loki responded with a disinterested tone.

"That's a load of bull. You stay out of my room, understand?" Kiersten said.

"Fine," Loki assured (this was a blatant lie, but it wasn't as though Kiersten could tell), "but are you truly ill?"

"No. I'm...not sick," she confirmed. Loki was confused as to why she was still distressed. Most mortals (and mostly anyone) would be pleased when confirming their health. So why was Kiersten still appearing to be distressed?

"Then what is the matter, Kiersten..." Loki sighed. Her prattling on and on inanely was beginning to frustrate him. He wanted an answer. He stood up, drawing to his full height and towering over Kiersten. His face contorted into an intimidating sneer. "Tell me. I tire of your impudence, girl."

For the first time since Loki had begun to live in Kiersten's apartment, Loki noticed an almost protective fear in her body language. She cowered under him.

"...I'm not sick...I'm...pregnant." Kiersten managed to stammer out. Loki recoiled, dumbstruck for a moment.

"...You're _what_?"

**A/N: Um. Long chapter. Woo-hoo. So, there was empty fluffy fillers and AN ACTUAL CONNECTION TO THE SUMMARY PROMPT TO MY STORY. Yes, Kiersten is pregnant, and in case I did something stupid and implied that Loki was the father unintentionally , NO HE IS NOT. You may recall that Kiersten had broken up with a certain ex-boyfriend right before Loki came around? Yeah, he's the father. Not Loki.**

**Anyhoo, unintentionally long chapter...**

**Reviews, if you have a chance, are great!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm pregnant," Kiersten repeated. "Happy now?"

Loki suddenly found himself unable to formulate a proper response. Obviously, it wasn't his own spawn, so who was the father? Loki assumed, based on how she didn't look very pregnant at all, that it was likely her most recent ex. Not that he really cared, Loki just wanted to keep the little facts that he knew about Kiersten straight.

"I would not necessarily say happy, but I am content with your answer. Are _you_ happy now, Kiersten?" Loki asked.

Kiersten flopped onto the sofa and began to massage her temples, clearly stressed. After what seemed to be a period of thought, she answered his question.

"It's complicated. I can't really answer that in a sentence. Yes, I'm happy, and I'm upset, and terrified. It's a huge amount of responsibility and craziness and I can't just say 'I'm happy' and be done with it, I'm responsible for another life besides my own. It's...I can't describe it in words," she was babbling now. Loki was intrigued. He'd not recalled acting like this with Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jormungand, Hel, or his other children. Loki rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, I see that your ability to form clear sentences has been hindered by your condition," he quipped.

"It's called hormones, and I suggest you get used to them, Loki. Otherwise you'll be in for a long 8 months," Kiersten angrily responded, trying to hide a smirk. Loki scoffed.

"Kiersten, you are lucky that I understand your situation and that my powers have currently left me, otherwise I would not hesitate to put you in your place." Loki's arms were crossed over his chest, obviously beginning to tire of her temper. He expected Kiersten to come up with a retort for him, but no such insult came. This was unlike her. After a few moments, Loki grunted, attempting to prompt a response from Kiersten, but there was still silence. Confused, he glanced down at the young woman, and noticed that her body had slumped in the seat. Her position seemed unnatural to the former god.

Carefully, he put his hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly.

"Kiersten? Are you well?"

Still, there was nothing. Loki was becoming concerned now. Kiersten's face was now visible to him, her normally peachy-toned face now pallid, save for her cheeks which were now tinted an extremely visible red. It seemed that stress had caused her to faint. She'd come in looking rather tired, especially considering that she'd been out and about doing things since early that morning.

Well. Now what was he supposed to do? Loki assumed that he should probably take her to her room. She wasn't in a good position for her back, and she didn't look like she would be moving anytime soon. Fine then, he'd have to carry her. Carefully, Loki picked Kiersten up and carried her to her bed. He set her down on her side, and promptly left the room. He looked back with distaste. How he had fallen. He was cooped up on Midgard, powerless, in the care of a young woman-who was now pregnant, to top it off- who he had now begun to wait upon. He'd even stopped complaining about it. If Odin's plan was to turn him into a dependent, weak, mortal, it was working. Unfortunately. Loki refused to keep going on like this. He was Loki of Asgard, he was a powerful God, and no one was allowed to tell him what he should do.

Except he wasn't anymore. He was only Loki, the powerless mortal, who allowed himself to do favors for a female mortal in exchange for a place to stay(he still had his pride, Asgard would fall before he admitted that he was taking orders from a lesser being willingly). Loki cursed Odin for bestowing this punishment upon him, cursed himself for being so weak, and cursed Kiersten for changing...no, Loki refused to think of her as simply changing him. She'd corrupted him, made him unnecessarily caring and (somewhat) compassionate and _human_.

And as much as Loki hated to admit it, he didn't mind this corruption.

**A.N: THANK YOU FOR THE FAVES, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS I FEEL ACCEPTED-Anyway. I don't really know what I was trying to do halfway through the chapter, so if this chapter is bad, I apologize. Um. I don't own the Avengers or Loki, unfortunately. But I do own Kiersten.**

**So yeah, I don't really know if I even want to make Kiersten and Loki a couple right now. I half do and half don't...but if they are a couple, they're not going to be super-fluffy. At least, I don't think so.**

**Reviews are always appreciated! Also if you guys have any thoughts on what the gender should be, please tell because I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT SHOULD BE.**


	6. Chapter 6

While she was unconscious, Kiersten dreamed of days passed.

The days when she was young, when she would run around with her many friends under the watchful eyes of her parents, when nothing mattered but having fun. When all school was was learning to read and write, exploring your creativity while learning about new things, things that all were good.

The more complex and, at times, depressing middle and high-school years, where friends were gained and lost, and stress ran high. Her father lost his job, started drinking. Her mother began to yell at her to keep her grades up, to apply for scholarships, to earn money in any way possible, or she wouldn't go to college. The days when the only thing that kept her sane was music.

The elation that she'd felt when she got a full ride to NYU. The sheer weight that had been lifted off of her shoulders was incredible. Her stress level lessened significantly, she met Michael, her life was wonderful. She was doing well in college. She'd kept up her relationship with her parents.

The chaos that had ensued when the sky had opened up windows to monsters that terrorized New York, led in by a God. The relief when the superheroes had stopped the threat.

New York began to rebuild itself. Kiersten returned to her studies. It was a very uneventful period of time.

Then Michael had dumped her, and then there was Loki.

The rest of her unconscious dream consisted of an endless show of her interactions with Loki, his bedraggled appearance when she'd formally met him, how he always became irritated whenever he talked to her, and much later what seemed to Kiersten as an obscure acknowledgment and appreciation of her, which, at least for Kiersten, had developed into a friendship that she-

_**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!**_

Kiersten jolted awake, taking confused, panicked breaths. The shrill noise sounded again, and then she realized it was the phone. She cursed under her breath, and walked into the kitchen, picking up her phone which she'd left on the counter. Loki, as per usual, was sprawled on the couch in the neatest way possible, this time tossing some unidentified object in the air. He made no visible acknowledgment of Kiersten's entering into the area, not even batting an eye.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Kiersten _sweetheart_! It's your mother. You know, you haven't called me in forever-_tch, _my own daughter has no time for me now that she's at college-so how have you been?" came a shrill, sweet (in a sickeningly caring way) voice. Kiersten groaned internally. Of course it would have to be her mother. Her loving, dear, sweet mother who Kiersten swore was partially insane would be the one to call her right now, when she was stressed, pregnant (minus the father), and housing a strange man that could potentially kill her (though, it wasn't that likely at this point).

"Hi, mom! Sorry for not calling you in a while, I've been kind of busy and things have been a bit stressful. How have you been?" Kiersten chirped. She tried to sound as ecstatic as possible that her mother was calling. She had missed her mom, but Kiersten wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Well, your father and I have been doing great, but who wants to hear about us? Things stopped being that interesting around here when you left. Tell me, what have you been up to? How have you and Michael been?"

Kiersten gulped. Best to tell her mother straight up, without skirting around the subject. She dreaded the reaction. "Well, Mom, I've some news that I have to tell you...I'm pregnant."

There was dead silence for a moment, and then a sound which was a cross between a squeal and a wail. "Well, honey, I'm...so happy for you and Michael. Personally, I wish you two would've waited to give me some grandchildren, but oh well, I mean, I was pregnant with you before I got married to your father, though we did get married right before you were born, we were already engaged...but I'm glad you found someone like Michael to help you. How far along are you?"

Kiersten sighed in some relief. At least she wasn't livid. "The doctor said I'm at about 7 weeks right now. Um, the thing is, Mom...Michael and I kind of broke up before I found out. So right now I'm single. Michael...he doesn't know."

Once again, silence on the line.

"Honey, you mean you're going to be handling a baby all on your own? I thought you-"

"Mom. I can handle it. And besides, I have a friend to help me out..."

"Kiersten, most of your closest friends don't live anywhere near you. Who is this "friend" you're talking about?"  
"His name is Loki. I've known him for a few weeks now...he sort of lives with me."

"He _what_?"

Kiersten sighed. Crap. She didn't mean to blurt out that Loki now lived with her. Kiersten had also noticed that Loki had looked up upon hearing his name. So he was eavesdropping.

"Mom, no, not like that, it's...it's complicated."

"Well, it certainly sounds like it, young lady. And how do you expect him to help you? He's only known you for a few weeks, correct? Michael's known you for at least 2 years. You need to call him. Talk to him. You need him to help support you," her mother quipped.

"I don't need Michael, we broke up for a reason, Mom. I can handle myself." Kiersten seriously regretted even picking up the phone.

"Well call him still. He has a right to know, as the father. You two should get back together. Raise your child with a father. He'll need one."

"I don't want to talk about this with you anymore, Mom."

"You're being irrational. You can't run from something like this, Kiersten, it won't go away."

"_Goodbye_, Mom." Kiersten hung up the phone, frustrated. "I knew I never should have picked up. Never should've talked to her."

"It seemed like it was going well for a few moments," Loki noted. "From what I heard, it seemed that you instigated an unsavory response by being stubborn." Apparently, Loki had been tuning in to the conversation quite well, even though he was only unable to hear one side of it.

Apparently, Loki also didn't understand the concept of 'not upsetting the hormonal pregnant female'.

It took Loki's face a moment to register the impact of Kiersten's hand on his cheek. When Loki finally felt the slap, his hand immediately went up to the stinging area. He was certain that she had left a blazing red hand-print on his face. He was absolutely bewildered.

"Why did you slap me?" he asked after a few moments of shocked silence.

"You're an ass, Loki." she retorted.

Loki smirked. "I've been told that before-OW!"

Loki now had another hand print on the other side of his face to match.

"You're still an ass, Loki," Kiersten grunted, trying to hide a smirk.

**A.N: HAHAAHAHAHAAAAAAHAAAA Loki got slapped. Twice. Sorry if that upsets anyone, but even as a Loki fangirl myself I HAD TO MAKE KIERSTEN SLAP HIM AT SOME POINT.**

**So on making Kiersten's baby a girl or boy, I made a poll (thank you for telling me that polls exist on Fanfiction and how to use them, Like it Random. Like it Loki) that SHOULD be on my profile if you're bothered to vote. Or just put it on a review. **

**I do not own the Avengers or Loki, never have, and never will. And hopefully I should be able to update a lot because I'm on spring break right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

Of all the things that came with Kiersten's pregnancy, Loki had to say that he despised two things the most-1) the odd tastes-and distastes-in food, and 2) the hormonal changes. Nausea, he could deal with. Constant fatigue was of no consequence to him, it just meant quieter nights to himself. Even Kiersten's grumblings about heartburn and how she needed "a bra three damn cup sizes higher" accompanied by shirts that fit normally loosely now being entirely _too_ chest tight (Loki had to grudgingly admit to himself that he'd had some slightly unsavory thoughts about this not being a bad symptom of pregnancy) could be tolerated.

So exactly why did he hate those two particular things so?

Both of them usually ended in injury on Loki's behalf.

Loki was amazed at how Kiersten's "unnecessary violence towards Loki" campaign had only began then, considering that she'd been pregnant now for a little over 2 months. It was ridiculous. At one point, Loki had decided to leave the apartment before Kiersten returned from school and work to avoid her wrath, figuring that he would be able to reenter at a time when Kiersten was asleep. Loki recalled how _wonderfully_ that had worked-apparently not being home when Kiersten was would inevitably lead to one being clocked on the head with a metal frying pan. So he could tolerate anything that didn't lead to his injury, but things that did lead to injury, he tended to avoid as much as possible.

But, because Loki lived with the pregnant Midgardian, it was virtually impossible to avoid her raging hormones and insane food choices. His life now consisted of three main things-going on food runs to the grocery store(and if necessary, being instructed on how to make a desired dish for Kiersten), listening intently to and waiting on a moodswingy, cranky pregnant girl, and then, if he got a chance, taking some personal time to indulge himself.

"Loki?" Kiersten called from the kitchen. Loki's eyes shot open. Trying to remain collected, he walked over to her.

"What is it this time, Kiersten?" Loki asked, trying to sound as amiable as possible.

"I'm out of peanut butter. And tomatoes. Could you get some for me? And uh, throw out those banana chips. They're _disgusting_." Kiersten replied, apparently not noticing his forced kindness. She made a face at the thought of the not-desired food. Loki nodded, preparing to get said items. With some disappointment, Loki disposed of the banana chips (he'd actually thought that they weren't all _that_ terrible) and went to go to the local food store. _Tomatoes and peanut butter, of all things_, Loki thought to himself. _How she can enjoy that, I've no idea._

* * *

While Loki gathered copious amounts of the requested items, he noticed that he was being watched. He looked behind his shoulder, sending a glare to the observer, a man likely in his early thirties, with short, slightly wavy brown hair and a friendly expression.

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't mean any harm. Just curious as to what exactly you needed peanut butter and tomatoes for," the man said with a geniunely kind smile. Loki was reminded of Thor in this. Always too friendly,

especially when Loki preferred to be left alone.

"They are for a friend," Loki responded vaguely. The man appeared to be intrigued by this.

"Your friend has strange tastes," the man quipped.

Loki tired of these questions. This man would likely get along well with Thor. He almost wanted to ask if he knew the god.

"Her _tastes_ are not normally that strange, " Loki said, letting some malice drip into his tone. He was a moment away from leaving. The man laughed.

"Oh, I see. My wife was like that a while ago. Drove me insane."

Loki had no time, interest, nor patience for a stranger's tales, and had no qualms showing the man this. He gave the man a curt nod, and walked off to go pay for the groceries.

* * *

When he returned, Kiersten gave him an enthusiastic "thank you" and began to concoct some form of sandwich with the tomatoes and peanut butter. Loki grimaced as he watched the girl eat the disgusting-looking food.

"So, meet anyone interesting at the grocery store?" Kiersten asked, curious.

Loki grunted. "I came across a nosy stranger whose unnatural kindness was all too familiar." Kiersten cocked an eyebrow at him, nodding methodically. Loki detected some sarcasm in this action and scowled.

"And what did this stranger ask of you?"

"He commented on the food I was getting. I told him that my friend had requested it."

Kiersten laughed in glee. Loki looked at her with an absolutely befuddled expression. He had recounted his experience in utmost seriousness, and she _laughed_?

"I do not understand what is so humorous," Loki blinked at her, confused.

Kiersten beamed. "You referred to me as a friend," she told him, as though this explained everything. Loki still did not understand the significance of this. He stared at her blankly. Kiersten registered that he didn't understand her.

"You've never referred to me as a _friend_ before. I've referred to you as such, but you simply think of me as a person who you happen to live with and mooch off of, so this is a victory for me." Kiersten grinned triumphantly at him. Loki scoffed.

"You misinterpret my intentions. I simply did not wish for more questions to arise from my referring to you as such. It was just simpler for me to call you a friend." Loki thought to himself how this was a lie. He'd referred to Kiersten as a "friend" to the man almost subconsciously, not realizing until Kiersten had mentioned it that he had called her so.

Loki felt a slight twinge of sadness as Kiersten's face fell. He'd not expected her to be upset by him stating that he didn't consider her a friend. Their relationship was simply a mutually beneficial one. Sort of. More beneficial for Loki, in all honesty. He still wondered why Kiersten allowed him to stay. Somehow he'd managed to appeal to her compassion, in what way he didn't really know (or care to know). Loki walked out of the kitchen. He appreciated (dare he say enjoyed) Kiersten, but he wasn't about to act soft and say that he really did think of Kiersten as a friend.

Loki Laufeyson did not have friends. He was not going to change this to appease a Midgardian girl.

**A.N: So. This is what happens when I get writer's block. All the time I'd spent writing and no writer's block, well here it is. I kept writing and rewriting this chapter and wanting to shoot something. I apologize if it's bad. And I'm still making Loki be kind of a cocky jerk in his own jerk-y way where he does nice things but is still not about to be fluffy and I don't know if its working or not.****  
**

**Reviews are always appreciated! :3**

**And I don't own the Avengers, yadda yadda. Or Loki.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Kiersten was somewhat distraught. Loki's comment shouldn't have upset her. She knew that Loki was an ass at times-well, most of the time-and expected that he'd not readily consider her a friend. He wasn't really the type do to so. But still, it hurt when someone you live with didn't consider you a friend. Kiersten huffed, annoyed. She decided to brush her feelings off towards hormones. Hormones were an easy answer to anything related to feelings during pregnancy.

Hormones also caused Kiersten to feel a sudden need to get some fresh air.

Upon walking out of the apartment, Kiersten realized that she didn't really have anywhere to go. She wandered aimlessly, just wanting to get out of her apartment.

"Hey, Kiersten!" a friendly female voice called out to her. Kiersten scanned the area, trying to determine where the voice had come from. After a few moments, Kiersten saw one of her fellow pre-med students waving excitedly.

Kiersten beamed. "Hey, Mallory!"

Mallory was a short, friendly, ball of redheaded energy and serious intelligence. Kiersten hadn't really talked to her until earlier that year, but she was incredibly enjoyable.

"So, are you going anywhere? Or do you just plan to walk around without a purpose?" Mallory asked, smiling impishly. Kiersten cocked an eyebrow at her and laughed.

"I always do things for a purpose, Mallory," Kiersten said.

"And your purpose for walking around is..."

Kiersten smiled brightly. "Exercise, girl. Why else?" she said jokingly, her previous problem with Loki all but forgotten.

"So, Kiersten, mind if I tear you from your _exercise _so we can hang out?"

"Sure. Exactly what do you want to do?"  
"Well, I've got some Supernatural DVDs. Wanna watch?"

Kiersten rolled her eyes. Mallory was such a nerd. "You're ridiculous, Mal. But, I've got nothing better to do, so fine," she quipped. Mallory smirked and shrugged.

* * *

Of course, watching 'some Supernatural DVDs' turned into hours of watching two rather attractive brothers kill demons and such (along with angels popping up every once in a while), which was actually surprisingly relaxing for Kiersten.

_Nothing like hot guys to get your mind off of an annoying guy you live with_, Kiersten thought. It was late at night, but Mallory had offered to let her stay over.

"Kiersten," Mallory said matter-of-factly, "it's almost midnight. You might as well just stay, I mean unless you have something important," Kiersten thought about this. She hadn't stepped foot back in her apartment building after she met up with Mallory, and she didn't have any particular desire to return. True, Loki wouldn't know where she was, but he could handle himself. He wasn't _that _important. It wasn't like he had to know where she was 24/7.

"Yeah, I'll stay. I don't have anything or anyone important to attend to."

**A.N: OH MY GOD SOMEBODY HIT ME.**** Uh I am sorry for not updating for whatever period of time it was since my last update, I was superbusy and I went to a Kelly Clarkson concert and I have been stressed. So mini-chapter happened, and I'm sorry if it's bad and yes I got into supernatural if you don't know what it is YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT.  
**

**Antyways. Sorry again. I don't own Loki or the Avengers or Marvel, blah blah blah.**


	9. Chapter 9

Loki brooded in Kiersten's apartment. He had been originally frustrated when Kiersten left, but he expected Kiersten to return promptly. It was late at night, hardly time for any Midgardian to be out doing things...and yet, Loki was still alone. He felt a mixture of emotions, something like worry and annoyance and sadness and confusion all mashed up into one tornado of feeling. Loki hated feeling that way. He hated feeling emotions so complex over a mortal girl. It was absurd. Utterly and completely absurd.

Why should he care if Kiersten wasn't home? It wasn't as though Loki's fate and sanity depended on the girl. He could easily leave her without a second glance, if he truly wanted to.

_So why do I not just leave?_ Loki asked himself. He could just walk out the door. Never come back again.

But Loki didn't. He had opportunities to, but he never did. He'd never felt the need-no, it was more than that-he hadn't wanted to. "Damned girl," he growled. Loki was in disbelief. He'd developed...attachments to Kiersten. He truly did consider her a friend. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed this fact. Loki wanted to claim that he didn't care about her at all, but that wasn't entirely true. Which, subsequently led to Loki being upset and wondering why Kiersten had not returned. She wouldn't leave him, would she? No, that was absurd. It was her own house. Perhaps she had gone to visit someone, but Loki doubted this. She'd only ever mentioned her parents and Michael, and Loki was sure that she wouldn't want to talk to Michael any time soon.

Loki paled? What if SHIELD had taken her? What if they had found out where he was?

Knowing them, it wouldn't take them long to locate his whereabouts. So what if he was powerless? They would still wish to take him in, interrogate him, torture him, whatever their petty mortal minds could think of.

Loki could imagine SHIELD taking Kiersten and torturing her to get information on him, whether she was with child or not. The mere thought of this occurring angered him, and it worried him that he was angered by this. How could he, Loki of Asgard, be so concerned-

The door opened.

"Hello? Eh..don't know if you're still awake, Loki, but I'm back," Kiersten called out hesitantly. Loki blinked, then practically rushed over to Kiersten.

"Where in the Nine Realms have you been?! It is early in the morning and you were not present last night!" Loki growled at her, his frustration and worry turning to anger. Kiersten shied back, alarmed by his forcefulness. She hadn't expected Loki to be awake yet, and she hadn't expected him to be so concerned over her. Loki looked down at her for a moment, then sighed.

"I was at a friend's. Why do you care? Why aren't you sleeping or something?" Kiersten asked testily.

"I am not asleep because you have been gone nearly the whole day! You did not even tell me where you were!" Loki retorted.

"You're not my mother, Loki, I don't need to tell you where I'm going. Not like you really care though, right?"

Loki growled. How dare she think that he didn't care about her? Oh, how he hated mortals and their complex natures. This argument was quickly becoming tiresome. He didn't need to get angry over small matters.

He sighed. "Kiersten, I...enjoy your presence. Yes, I suppose I would consider you a friend, I simply am not used to...friendship. I am...sorry if I upset you earlier."

Kiersten stared at him for a few moments, then chuckled. "You're such a child, Loki." Loki rolled his eyes in response.

"What were you doing at your friend's house so late, anyway?" Loki asked.

"Oh, um. Watching this television series where these two hot guys kill bad things-not the most important thing ever." Kiersten shrugged, heading to her room. Loki gave her a slightly confused look, then retreated to the couch, where he soon fell asleep.

**A.N: Another chapter. Still don't own Loki or the Avengers. You know maybe I should introduce some other Avengers characters to this...meh later. Anyway. Loki is finally actually acknowledging to Kiersten that he considers her a friend. Sigh, I keep feeling like I'm making Loki incredibly OOC.**

**On a more serious note, to anyone living in Boston, my heart goes out to those who were affected by the bombing at the Boston Marathon. **


	10. Chapter 10

Kiersten found herself running to the bathroom to throw up the contents of her breakfast. She'd barely eaten anything, but soon enough she was over the toilet, puking.

"Fucking-hate-morning-sickness," Kiersten muttered to herself in between retching. She felt a slight tug on her hair, and looked up slightly to see Loki holding it back. He had a slight expression of distaste clouding his features.

"Why are you-"

"It would be troublesome for you to wash your hair after this, would it not?"

Kiersten would have responded, but another wave of nausea overtook her. Loki sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this. If someone had told him before his banishment on Midgard that he would be holding back the hair of a pregnant Midgardian girl whom he would consider a friend, Loki would have scoffed. But lo and behold, he was doing just that. Kiersten seemed to have stopped throwing up for the moment. "Are you quite done yet?"

Kiersten nodded. "Thanks." Loki simply released her hair in response as Kiersten went to brush her teeth again.

"Ugh. You know, I'd like to be able to eat something before I go out..." Kiersten grumbled to herself. Loki cocked an eyebrow.

"And where would you be going?"

"Oh, I have to go to the doctor's, get a sonogram done," Kiersten replied. Loki gave her a look of utter confusion.

"What is this sonogram of which you speak?" Loki asked.

"Well, it's this sort of machine which helps you to visualize subcutaneous structures-like a baby, in my case. It can be used to do checks on how healthy the baby is, if there are multiple fetuses, heartbeats, the sex of the baby-" Kiersten elaborated.

"Boy."

Kiersten cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You said this sonogram could determine the child's gender. I personally think that it is a boy," Loki stated, rather confident in his assumption.

Kiersten scoffed. "I think it'll be a girl, personally. My mom-senses are tingling."

Loki rolled his eyes (a technique which he had learned from living with Kiersten) and simply shook his head.

"Fine then. Why don't you come with me? We'll bet on it, but I don't want to find out just yet. I can wait to revel in my victory," Kiersten chirped.

"I believe you mean my victory," Loki replied.

* * *

Loki found waiting rooms to be rather unimpressive. There were strange, colorful books which Kiersten informed him to be 'tabloid magazines' filled with nothing but stupidity. Kiersten didn't even look at them, just stared around, quite bored. A few people stared at them, some looks inquisitive, some friendly. Loki found himself quite unnerved by this. He didn't enjoy their gazes, glaring them down.

"Loki," hissed Kiersten. Loki stared at her.

"What?"

"Quit glaring at people, okay? They're trying to be friendly," she elaborated.

Loki scoffed. "They were-"

"Kiersten McHale?" the doctor called. Kiersten all but sprung up, grabbing Loki by the wrist. After a rather routine checkup which caught neither Loki nor Kiersten's interest, the doctor asked if they wanted to know the baby's gender.

"No," Kiersten said quickly, giving Loki a sideways glance, which he returned. The doctor gave them an odd look and shrugged. "Well, suit yourselves."

"I do not understand why you have decided to wait," Loki told Kiersten. "It would be much simpler if you settled this now."

"You can't just go through life taking the simple way out," Kiersten said, expecting a response from Loki. The former god, though, was silent.

* * *

**A.N: Oh-kay. Welp. Not sure what I think about this chapter, but some ideas have been hopping into my head about possibly bringing Thor into this soon and playing with the sort-of love/hate relationship between Thor and Loki. Any suggestions or ideas for me? I'd love to hear them!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kiersten and Loki sat on the couch, bored. There had been a long period of awkward silence between the two, and Loki wasn't really one for starting a conversation.

"So who exactly are you?"

Loki stared at Kiersten with a questioning look. "I am afraid I do not understand," he replied. Kiersten looked at him and sighed.

I mean,who_ar_e you? I know you're Loki and you tried to take over and whatnot, but you didn't just magically appear here without a past. I want to hear it."

Loki growled. Of course, it was only a matter of time before she asked about that. Mortals, always so curious. Kiersten looked at him, concerned.

"You do not need to hear my past," he told her bluntly. He was in no mood to elaborate upon his past, not at that moment, and likely never. Although Kiersten was a friend, he didn't intend to recall his past in the slightest. It was not something he enjoyed to muse upon himself, if he could help it.

"Well, it would be nice if I actually knew about you. My opinion of you right now essentially amounts to former-evildoer, freeloader, and somewhat visually attractive," Kiersten quipped. Loki glared. Clearly, tact did not exist in Kiersten's dictionary.

"Mortal, you call me a former-evildoer? I am not entirely sure your description fits. And besides, I have no desire to tell someone like you about my history."

Loki's hostile air did nothing to dissuade Kiersten. "Noted, I complimented you by calling you 'somewhat visually attractive', so remember that. And what do you mean, someone like me? Look, I'll listen, okay?" Kiersten wondered what exactly what it was that caused him to refuse to answer. Surely his past wasn't that terrible...

Loki turned away. Kiersten reached out for him, trying to get Loki to look at her. Loki grabbed her hand. "Do _not_ touch me, mortal."

"You know, I thought we were over the mortal thing?" Kiersten asked. Loki tensed, inadvertently tightening his grip. Why was she so vexing?

"Ow, ow! Get off!" Kiersten jerked her hand away, inching farther from him. Loki blinked at her. He hadn't realized...it wasn't his intention to hurt her. So, even while cursed as a mortal, he was still a monstrous Jotunn after all.

Kiersten got up from the couch. "You know what, whatever. Sorry I asked."

Loki looked at her, a twinge of sadness evident on his face. Though he thought of apologizing, nothing came out of his mouth.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry for the long wait and shortish chapter! I've been sick and working on applications and contests for school things. But I promise that the next chapter will be better and posted sooner. There's going to a bit of a change of venue in the next chapter..  
**

**Also, thank you guys for all the reviews and favorites and follows and reading this. You guys are awesome.**

**And is anyone besides me stoked for Thor 2? Saw the trailer and started freaking out. Especially considering that Christopher Eccleston is in it (Any Doctor Who fans out there reading this? If so, hi!). And Loki's hair is so long it's funny. I think they don't know how to cut hair on Asgard.**


	12. Chapter 12

On Asgard, there was a great feast. Warriors gathered and ate in a large banquet hall, clapping each other on the back and engaging in pleasant (albeit not very intelligent) conversation while servants brought great platters of food.

The center of it all was the great Thor Odinson, surrounded by the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. He recounted their glorious fight against large hordes of Bilgesnipe to anyone who would listen, which was basically everybody. He enjoyed the attention, but in the back of his mind, something was amiss.

When Thor was younger, Loki used to sit silently beside him, picking at his food and grimacing at the messy ways of those around him. Though his company was not exactly enjoyable for those around the brothers, Thor did have a need for his company. But now Loki was gone, and banished to Midgard. Thor hoped that Loki could change, that he would better himself.

As the feast came to a close, Thor retired to his quarters. Sleep evaded him. He missed Jane, who was on Midgard. He wished to return, but alas, he had duties at home.

Thor sighed. It was unfortunate that the woman he cared for most and the brother he still cared about were both on Midgard. Considering this fact, along with his sleeplessness, he decided to make a short visit to Heimdall.

* * *

"Heimdall." Thor said in greeting. The large guardian looked at him briefly. "Heimdall, how does Midgard fare? Is all well?" Thor asked.

"Midgard rebuilds. It is currently in peace."

"Are you able to see the mortal Jane Foster? I wish to know what has become of her."

"I am able to see all. Jane Foster is safe. She searches for you yet."

Thor sighed. He felt terrible that he could not visit her. Thor silently vowed that he would return, that he would find her. After a moment, Thor spoke again. "And what of my brother?"

"Loki resides on Midgard as well. He is with a young woman, who is with child." Heimdall stated. Thor was surprised. He did not expect for Loki to be living such a docile life. He was also surprised-and somewhat pleased-that the Midgardian's S.H.I.E.L.D had not located him.

"Who is the woman? And she is with child? It is not..."

"The child is not Loki's. Do not be concerned. The woman is called Kiersten McHale. She is a student." Heimdall confirmed.

Thor blinked, lips forming a silent "oh". Thanking Heimdall, he returned to his quarters. He hoped that Loki would fare well and learn from his mistakes. Perhaps this woman would help him.

* * *

A young man sat boredly at a computer in S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters, monitoring activities to see if there was any major criminal at large. Which was boring as all hell. That particular day, nothing was happening, nothing at all.

_Remind me why I have to do this job,_ he thought angrily to himself. _I thought being an agent would be interesting._

Nobody was around, and the agent was sure he wouldn't be caught if he...multi-tasked...a bit. He pulled up another window and checked his Twitter, then went to go play some obscure platform game.

The computer blipped slightly as the monitoring window zeroed in on a face.

The corner of the screen read '_Feature match on Loki Laufeyson 75%...Unknown human in close quarters...'_

As luck would have it, the agent was fully concentrated on his game. For that moment, his presence went unknown, and the monitor began to focus on other things.

**A.N: *insert frustrated sounds* Gosh darn it I'm stressed right now because end of year exams and grades and ugh.**

**THEY'RE GOING TO MAKE A MARVEL SPINOFF SHOW WITH COULSON ON ABC WHAT?**

**I may not be able to update as frequently but I SWEAR THIS STORY IS GOING SOMEWHERE PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.**

**Thanks for any and all reviews/follows/faves!**


	13. Chapter 13

Kiersten was making breakfast.

Loki had trudged into the kitchen, still tired. He surveyed her appearance, noting the slightly circular outward splaying of her shirt around the midsection.

"Nice shirt," he remarked sarcastically. Kiersten's cheeks flushed slightly.

"Shut _up_. It's called a baby bump, idiot."

Loki cocked an eyebrow at her, amused. "I see you are not in a pleasurable mood." Kiersten handed him a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. "Whatever," she replied while beginning to eat. "Also, I'm probably going to get back here a little late. I need to go shopping."  
"Why?" Loki asked.  
"Well, don't know if you noticed but-"she gestured wildly to her slightly swelled stomach-"this isn't exactly not noticeable and soon enough it'll get bigger."  
Kiersten then felt slight pressure on her stomach. Loki had placed a hand on her stomach, regarding it with some amusement. She stared down at him.

"Fair enough." Loki replied.

"Exactly why do you care when I go shopping?"

"Curiosity, Kiersten."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Kiersten said, smirking.

"Am I incorrect in stating that the cat has nine lives?"

Kiersten huffed. "Stop being so witty, you make me feel dumb."

"I am unable to help it."

Kiersten rolled her eyes and headed off to her room to find clothes that were less ill-fitting. After pulling on a hoodie, she left the apartment.

* * *

College was somewhat tedious for Kiersten, but she managed to get through the day. She planned to go to a nearby clothing store, take a quick look around, and take note of any clothes she liked.

She was close to a clothing store she frequented, but suddenly Kiersten managed to bump into someone. She yelped and stepped aside.

"Oh, shoot, I'm sorry-Kiersten?" the man said, sounding rather surprised.

Kiersten looked up at him. Her ex-boyfriend Michael stared back at her.

_Oh, fuck,_ she thought.

"Uh, yeah...hey. Er...how have you been?" she said feebly.

"Well, I've been...okay, I guess." Michael shifted awkwardly. "Got a...new...friend now. Her name's Charlotte."

"You know if she's your girlfriend, I don't care. What's done is done..." Kiersten replied.

"That's great! Erm...I mean, thanks for understanding." Michael gave a half-smile to her. "Like, you know that I think you're great but-it just wasn't working out for us. And, I know that I didn't exactly break up with you that well, but no hard feelings. It's not that big of a deal that we broke up anyway."

Kiersten was about to say something, but the words caught in her throat. How the hell was she supposed to tell him now? He didn't care. And he wouldn't even if she told him. He had a new girlfriend, for Christ's sake. She wasn't some pity party.

"Yeah. No biggie." Her voice quavered slightly.

"Well, I'll see you around," Michael said, walking off.

* * *

"I thought you said you would return here late," Loki quipped as Kiersten entered the apartment. Kiersten didn't respond, merely slamming the door and practically throwing her bag down on the table.

Loki found it incredibly vexing that Kiersten did not answer him.

"Is something the matter?" he questioned. Kiersten looked at him and sighed.

"It's just...it's complicated. Stuff with my ex-boyfriend, baby daddy, whatever," she replied. Loki gave her a look that revealed some concern.

"Look, I'll...I'll tell you about it later. I'm just going to..go," Kiersten murmured, practically running to her room.

Loki could hear the sounds of muffled sobs.

**A.N. Oh my gosh I'm almost out of school this is so wonderful...**

**I'm going to have to crack down on studying for my exams a bit more but I should be able to update when I can.**

**I don't own Loki or the Avengers.**


	14. Chapter 14

Nick Fury was incredibly infuriated. A large vein bulged on his head as a young SHIELD agent with stringy brown hair cowered before him.

"Agent Meyers."

"Yessir?" the agent squeaked.

"I need to bring something to your attention. I don't know if you realized, considering you were _slacking off on the goddamn job_, but one of our old enemies is back," Fury growled.

"Really? Which one, sir? Who found him? And-forgive me for asking, Director-but why did you have to tell me yourself?" Agent Meyers questioned. Usually nobody ever told him anything (not that he particularly minded all that much), and Director Fury would never have talked to him personally.

"I had to tell you myself, Agent Meyers, because _you_ were the one who found him. Or at least, you _should _have found him, but you apparently didn't realize because you were on goddamn Twitter!"

"What? No, sir, I wasn't, if there was somebody on the monitor I would have reported it! I swear!"

"You remember the Avengers incident in New York a while ago? The one with that god, Loki? Yes, he's back, and _you_ may have cost us valuable time in getting to him. Now get out. We'll be keeping a close watch on you."

The agent paled and scampered out of the room.

Fury massaged his temples. Sometimes being the leader of SHIELD was more than a little tiring. He figured he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in ages. And if Loki was back, he'd probably have to wait a bit longer. At least all of the Avengers-save for Thor-were at the Avengers Tower, and frankly, Fury was more than a little tired of the huge Asgardian's antics.

"Agent Hill?"  
Maria Hill appeared quickly, awaiting orders. "Sir?"

"Contact the Avengers. We're going to need them."

Hill nodded, dialing Tony Stark's private line.

"Hel-lo, you have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message-oh, _hey_, Hill. How's it going?" Tony Stark answered coolly as he picked up his cellphone and sipped on a beer.

Though he would never admit it, Tony choked a bit when he heard Hill's message to him.

"He's _what_?"

The God of Mischief, crazier-than-a-bag-of-cats freak that tossed him out of his own damn tower was back? It was safe to say that Tony wasn't happy about this. He still had nightmares about that sometimes.

"You know, I thought Point Break took care of him. If I'm not mistaken, Reindeer Games should be on Asgard. Home-sweet-home. Not here."

"Well, we're assuming that he's escaped at this point." Hill answered.

"Then why hasn't Thor come down here to get him? It's his problem, anyway..."

"Mr. Stark, SHIELD is trying to figure a way to contact Thor as we speak. Based on current monitoring, he seems to be rather docile-he hasn't started any trouble and is usually inside an apartment building with a young girl."

Tony raised his eyebrows at this. "That really doesn't sound like him."

"It seems that his guard is down. If you ask me, it shouldn't be too hard to apprehend him."

"Right, because it was _so easy_ before. I recall that he had practically everything planned last time."

"It's Fury's orders. The girl Loki's with commutes to NYU, so she's not a problem right now. Director Fury wants you to get there as soon as you can and apprehend Loki. I'll give you the address."

Tony sighed. "Fine. Whatever. On it."

He turned, seeing that the Cap happened to also be in the room, looking quizzically at him.

"Capsicle! Suit up-we've got a job."

**A.N. Whoa I think we might be getting somewhere with this story! So as far as timeline goes: Let's say this story is pre-Iron Man 3/the events of Iron Man 3 do not happen. When I started this story I didn't realize they were making Iron Man 3 because I'm slow like that, and also I've still not yet seen it.  
**

**So yeah...oh man I can't wait to see Iron Man 3 and Thor 2 and THEY'RE FILMING CAPTAIN AMERICA WINTER SOLDIER IN MY CITY RIGHT NOW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Captain America and Iron Man stood in front of a door.

"You know, this seems rather...inconspicuous. This is where he's supposed to be?" the Captain asked, somewhat unsure. This place was way too close to civilians for his taste. He'd also thought that Loki would be more inclined to a more out-in-the-open location.

"This is the place, and yeah, it's rather _low-key_," Stark quipped.

The Captain didn't respond to his joke.

"Fine then, bad joke anyway. I don't see any sort of defense mechanisms, and only basic energy signatures."Stark began to knock on the door.

"You know, I doubt he's going to open it."

Loki certainly didn't expect for anyone to be at the door at this time, but he figured that it was possible Kiersten was planning on coming home early. He sighed, figuring that she would likely be in a bad mood. He opened the door, and his already pale complexion blanched slightly. The Man of Iron and the Captain stood before him. "Well, I had expected your mortal defense systems to have located me already, but it appears I have overestimated your capabilities," he sneered.  
"Why are you here, Loki?" questioned the Man of Iron.  
_Why am I here?_ Loki thought. _I am here because the Allfather is a daft old fool who does not deserve such a title! _

_ "_I happened to be in the area," Loki sneered in response.

"I'd suggest you get rid of that attitude. You're coming with us," Steve said.

"I really have no particular desire to leave-" Loki started, but stopped short when he realized that the right hand of Stark's metal suit was glowing-and pointed at him. With his current mortal state, he doubted that he would be able to survive that blast. He personally preferred to keep his injuries at a minimum.

Sighing, Loki raised his hands over his head. "I have no intentions of hurting you." Stark's hands lowered, and Loki was led out of the apartment and into a small helicopter with the two Avengers as they headed to Avengers Tower.

Later that night, Kiersten entered her apartment. She was shocked to find it in some disarray.

"Loki, what the hell have you been doing in here? I'm tired and have an essay to finish, so please clean this up."

Silence.

Kiersten paused, looking around the rooms. Loki was nowhere to be found. "Loki? Where are you?"

Kiersten's mind raced. He wouldn't have left, considering that he'd never tried to before. And if he had left, then she hoped that Loki would have at least cleaned up. There was no way that he would have just gone...

Then something clicked in her head. She lived extremely close to Avengers Tower...of course they would come looking for him. They probably had some sort of government technology to find him...maybe they assumed she wasn't a threat. But they'd probably torture Loki...imprison him...he didn't deserve that. Not anymore, anyway.

And they probably were the ones that trashed her home.

Nobody took Kiersten's friends and messed up her home without consequences.

**A.N: Wooo new chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Apparently, Stark had some sort of interrogation room in the lower levels of the tower, so that was where Loki was situated at the time. It was an impressive structure, appearing to be simple, but upon trying to exit (just to see if he could) Loki jolted backward as almost invisible barbed wires poked at his skin. Hissing in pain, he returned to the middle of the room. Suddenly the ceiling opened slightly, and a robotic structure eased its way down. A collar was attached at the end, and it was forced onto Loki's neck. He heard locks clicking as the collar secured itself. He sighed, assuming that it would be difficult to remove the collar himself.  
A monitor burst to life on the far wall, revealing a larger-than-life image of The Avengers(sans Thor) all sitting at a table.

"So, Reindeer Games, not so nice to see you again." Stark commented from the screen.  
"I wish to leave this place," Loki sneered. Clint stifled an angered chuckle.  
"You honestly think that we would let you leave after what you've done?" Clint replied coldly. With reason, he was still upset by the fact that Loki had mind-controlled him.  
"I have already received punishment on Asgard for my crimes," remarked Loki. Doubtful looks passed on the faces of the Avengers.

"If that were true, then why would you be back on the place you tried to conquer?" Steve questioned.  
Loki scoffed. "You would be quite surprised at Odin's methods of punishment, but I assure you, I do not take joy in being here with you mortals-AGH!" He was cut off by a pulse of electricity coursing through him, reminding him all too much of Thor and his lightning. His face contorted in pain.

"Right, just making sure that the collar worked against your 'magic'," Stark said.  
Loki bristled, wishing that he actually still possessed his magic. The ridiculous mortals who called themselves 'The Avengers'? Though they were formidable adversaries, they knew nothing.  
"Also, we're trying to see if we can get a message out to your big brother, though I'm sure he's already looking-"  
"Thor is no brother of mine. He is not going to be looking for me because he possesses no reason to," Loki spat. They were honestly starting to frustrate him-being back at the apartment with Kiersten was a much more enjoyable activity. Loki sighed, wondering what Kiersten's reaction would be. For a moment he wondered if she would even care about his absence. Probably not-why should she? Loki had manipulated her into taking him in anyway. Perhaps she would go on with her life as though he never came. It disheartened Loki slightly that Kiersten would likely not be looking for him, that nobody would. But no matter. He could handle himself.

* * *

In retrospect? Kiersten figured that it probably wasn't the greatest idea to go to Avengers Tower and start banging on the front door and half-yelling at the intercom. It was actually really damn stupid. The secretary-voice on the intercom, whatever-hadn't made any attempt to contact billionaire Tony Stark, no matter how many times she claimed it was incredibly urgent business.

Kiersten cursed under her breath as she stood in her apartment once more. What the hell was she supposed to do?

Wait...Kiersten remembered some person that Mallory mentioned once-Eric, was it?-an MIT student that was a computer genius. If Kiersten remembered correctly, he earned some extra money by hacking programs for people or something. If Mallory could convince him, maybe he'd be able to hack into the government!  
Kiersten whipped out her phone, dialing Mallory's number.  
"Hey, Mal.."

**A.N-Woo another quickly-made chapter. I'm trying to finish up finals-yahoo!-and I may not be able to update as frequently because I'm writing this on my iPod now...computer problems.**

**Kiersten has bad judgement sometimes. Though I think we may have already known this.**

**I think next chapter I'll start actually answering reviews on the page or whatever...**

**Speaking of reviews and follows and such...OH MY GOD I'VE PASSED THE 50 FOLLOWS MARK ON THIS STORY I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	17. Chapter 17

Apparently, Mallory's friend Eric was ecstatic to try hacking into a government system..but it wasn't free.

"Do I really have to pay him 60 dollars for this?" Kiersten asked Mallory, slightly annoyed. "You know money's gonna be pretty tight for me right now..."  
Mallory sighed from over the phone.  
"I know, what with the baby and all. I'll try to negotiate the price as much as I can. But you don't have to pay him just yet. Let me give you his email. I told Eric to expect an email from you."  
"Thanks, Mal. Really."  
"I don't know exactly what you got into, but be careful."  
Kiersten hung up the phone, then trudged over to her computer. Guess I should email him now, she thought.

_Hey Eric._  
_This is Kiersten, the friend Mallory told you about. So, here's the deal. I've heard whispers of this government organization-called S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm sure you've heard of it. I searched it and found a website link, but I can never access it. Can you hack in and find out as much as you can? Someone I know is wrongfully in their custody, and I want to know everything I can._  
_-Kiersten_ _M. _

Kiersten clicked the send button.

* * *

The next day, Kiersten got a message back.

_I'm up for a challenge. Found the link-see what you mean. Hacking in is a tad difficult-there's a ton of security blocks on it. I should be in by tomorrow-_

Suddenly, her screen went black. She grunted, searching for a power cord.  
"Thought this thing was at full power," Kiersten muttered to herself. She heard a rapping on the door. At first, Kiersten ignored it, but as the knocking became more insistent, she trudged over and opened it.  
"Hello?"  
The man at the door was gangly, suited, and staring intently at her midsection as though it housed some parasite.  
"Is there a problem, sir?"  
He jumped slightly, then immediately averted his gaze.  
"Yes, sorry. I didn't expect you to be, uh, pregnant." he stammered.  
"Look, what do you want?"  
"Right. What I want. Well, see, I'm Agent Lee Meyers. Of SHIELD. If you would come with me."

Kiersten's eyes narrowed. To her, it made sense that they would come for her eventually. But why was this idiot in this kind of agency?  
Kiersten shrugged and agreed to follow the agent. She figured that he would take her to Avengers Tower, where she'd be able to get to Loki. Though this wasn't her original plan, Kiersten was sure that it would work all the same.

* * *

Midway through an incredibly painful (on Loki's end), unsuccessful (on the Avenger's end), and altogether uninteresting (no matter whose perspective) interrogation, Jarvis' voice cut through.  
"Sir, Agent Meyers is requesting entrance with the woman Kiersten McHale," he said smoothly.  
"Oh, him? Let them in," Tony drawled.

Loki looked up, a glare immediately appearing on his face.  
"Why do you foolish mortals have the woman?" he spat. The Avengers looked up, surprised.  
"Oh, what's the deal with you and her, loverboy?" Tony smirked.  
Loki growled angrily. "I am not her 'loverboy' as you so claim. She has assisted me during my time back on this infuriating realm."

"Whoa, someone's a bit testy there-"Tony began but was interrupted by Jarvis.

"Sir, I apologise for the interruption, but Miss Kiersten wishes to speak to you."

Tony harrumphed. "Put her on."

"Yes, well, hello, Mr. Stark. Too bad we couldn't meet on better terms, but-you had better leave Loki the fuck alone, let me down there, and APOLOGISE FOR FUCKING WRECKING MY APARTMENT!" Kiersten's voice came on in perfect clarity, ending with her tone becoming a loud, angered roar.  
Tony and the rest of the Avengers blinked, slightly in awe at her assertiveness. Loki was unable to stifle a subsequent chuckle at this.

"...right...whatever, Loudmouth. Come right on down," Tony snipped.

"Thank you," she replied brightly.  
The Avengers all wondered how and why Loki put up with this woman.

**A.N: Sorry for late update but aghh I've been busy...May not update as frequently but I will try, next few chapters are almost done!**

**Terra3434: Sorry about short chapters, I'm working on that. Hah, Kiersten is going to kind of piss them off a bit.**

**Sympathy for the Lost Love: I will try to update asap!**


	18. Chapter 18

When Kiersten entered the room, she gasped audibly at the sight of an injured Loki.  
"What the hell are you people doing?!"  
Loki was the only one, apparently, who found Kiersten's remark amusing.  
"Ma'am, this is an interrogation. He's a criminal," Steve said calmly. He was inadvertently staring at her stomach, as were the other Avengers. "That's-that's not..." he started to say.  
"God, no! No, he isn't the father. I just let Loki live with me."  
Steve raised his eyebrows slightly but said nothing. The rest of the Avengers looked almost relieved.  
"Yeah, uh, my ex is the dad. But forget about that. I want you to let Loki go, and I want Mr. Stark and Captain America to apologize."  
"To the first part of that-wow, someone's been getting down and dirty where they shouldn't. You're what, eighteen? Second-hell no, we're not letting him out. Third-why are we apologizing?"  
The others cringed at Tony's word choice, and then grimaced as Kiersten smacked him across the face. He scowled down at the furious young woman.  
"I'm twenty, thank you very much! And do you think I wanted this right now? I'm trying to continue with college! Loki's already been punished, okay! And he's severely injured! You think he can take much more of- of that torture?! And I want you to apologize because you and Captain America wrecked my house and I really don't have time to deal with this and I'm stressed and you, Mr. Stark, are very annoying!" Kiersten blurted out.  
"Okay! Sorry. Calm down, Loudmouth. And also, if you haven't noticed, Loki is a GOD. I think he can take this," Tony replied, sighing. This girl was tiring.  
Steve gave Kiersten an honest apology, and she visibly calmed down.  
"About that God thing? He really isn't one anymore. His magic is gone, and he's mortal. I found him very badly injured and starving a few months ago. I had to help with his injuries, he couldn't heal them."  
The Avengers looked surprised.  
"Thor really let them do that? That sounds...terrible, actually," Bruce said.  
"If I may interject," Loki cut in, "I attempted to tell you mortals of this fact, but you neglected to listen."  
"Whatever the case may be, we can't just let Loki leave here," Natasha stated. She and Clint didn't trust Kiersten.  
"Well, I'm not leaving until he comes back with me. Loki is innocent." Kiersten confirmed.  
Natasha sighed. "He tried to enslave humanity-"  
"While under the influence of Thanos!" Loki interjected.  
Natasha sent him a glare and continued to speak.  
"-do you honestly think we'll just let him go?"  
"Can't you just monitor him like you've already been doing? He hasn't done anything!"  
"It's not happening. He's staying in custody."  
"Then I'm not leaving."  
"Why do you care so much? You know what he's done."  
"He's a friend, and I trust him."  
Kiersten refused to back down, although she was somewhat terrified of the fiery haired assassin.  
Everyone was slightly uncomfortable with the tension in the room. Bruce coughed.  
"Let's all just calm down. Maybe there's a way we can compromise?"  
The two women grudgingly nodded.  
"...Alright. You don't want Loki to leave, so let the both of us stay. But stop hurting him, and don't keep him in interrogation. Deal?" Kiersten proposed.  
Natasha looked around at the rest of the team, and they nodded their assent (although rather skeptically).  
"Fine. Deal."  
Kiersten grinned slightly. "Can you get me a first aid kit and tell me where Loki is?

* * *

The door opened to Loki's cell, revealing Kiersten clutching a first aid kit. The collar around Loki's neck unbolted and he removed it.  
"Guess we're back to this again," Kiersten murmured, looking over Loki's wounds, concerned.  
"...Why did you come here?" Loki asked. He didn't understand-she had no real obligation to him. He didn't ask for her to do this. Loki would say that he didn't want this, but that would be a lie. He appreciated what Kiersten did-more than either of them realized.  
"I wasn't going to let them take you. Sheesh, what did they do to you?!"  
"But why not? You have no reason to try and assist me," Loki grimaced as Kiersten rubbed antiseptic on a deep cut.  
"No reason? Loki, I care about you. You shouldn't be hurt like this. I want you to be safe."  
Loki stared at her, surprised. He did not know many mortals that were so kind.  
"Th-thank you. For...everything. I am glad that I met such a mortal as you," Loki blurted out. He was slightly uncomfortable with saying this.  
Kiersten wrapped her arms around Loki in a hug. "You're welcome."  
They were interrupted when a huge crash sounded from above, Immediately, the two rushed towards the scene.

* * *

They were greeted with an alarmed group of Avengers, a furious Tony Stark (and an equally furious Pepper Potts), all gawking at Thor, who had crashed through the window, broken glass at his feet.  
"Thor, what the FUCK?!"Tony yelled.  
"Those windows were expensive!" Pepper wailed. "Also, why is Loki not in the interrogation room and who is she?"  
Thor immediately rushed over to Loki, scooping him up in a crushing hug (and accidentally grabbing Kiersten in the process).  
Kiersten flailed, terrified.  
"BROTHEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Thor yelled.  
Loki groaned. His brother was not exactly who he wanted to see at the moment.  
"Get off me!" he growled.  
"Crushing! Crushing! Baby! Help!" Kiersten gasped.

Thor somehow noticed this and immediately dropped the two.  
"I am sorry, brother. I did not realize I was hurting you and the larger maiden," he said.  
"Pregnant maiden, thank you," Kiersten snipped.

Realization dawned on the Thunder God's face. "Ah! I did not realize, you are the maiden who has taken care of Loki during his time on Midgard! I thank you," he beamed at Kiersten.  
Kiersten found Thor to be essentially a large(well, gigantic) child. He seemed nice enough-maybe just a bit stupid. She smiled back at him.

"You're welcome, but let me tell you, he needed the help. Loki's punishment-don't you think that was harsh? When I first saw him...his injuries, I'd never seen that kind of trauma on someone."

Thor's face fell. "My father is just and right in his decisions," he stated firmly.  
"Really? I find that hard to believe. No offence," Kiersten countered.  
Thor nodded vehemently. "As a mortal, I cannot expect you to understand the reasoning of my father, but I must assure you that he is correct."

Kiersten shrugged, then turned to Loki. "Can I talk to you? In private?" she whispered. He nodded, unsure of what she wanted.  
"If you'll excuse us," Kiersten said.  
"Sure, whatever, I need to talk to Point Break about my windows, Tony replied.  
"Loki, I think you have some explaining to do," Kiersten whispered.  
"About what?" he asked.  
"About you. About what happened before I met you. You know about me, but I don't really know much about you. And considering that we are living with your old enemies, I think I should know." Kiersten pressed.

Loki sighed. "Fine. I will tell you."

**A.N: After long last another chapter. Yay! And also, whoa what is this fluff I don't do Kiersten/Loki fluff like that oh my god...**

**I'm bad at writing fluff unless this whole story has been fluff I dunno.**

**Kiersten and Loki are most likely going to actually end up as a couple by the end of this story...**

**Sympathy for the Lost Love: Did you read my mind or something? Yes, Heimdall has a brain and yes, Thor is here! Thor fangirls rejoice!**

**Terra3434: THanks so much for your support!**

**theFGnat: I'm gonna try to update sooner. Summer made me busy, dunno how.**


	19. Chapter 19

Kiersten looked at Loki, expectant.

"...The planet that I lived on is called Asgard. It is a beautiful place, but I never felt as though I belonged there. Most Asgardians were large, bulky, and brutish-born to be strong warriors. I was never particularly interested in typical Asgardian practices. I learned magic and perfected my skills.  
"Little did I know, I was anything but Asgardian. Odin, The Allfather, had stolen me as an infant. I was of the hated realm Jotunheim, a Frost Giant. I was a runt though, nowhere near as large as any Frost Giant-"

"You're a runt? Seriously? I'm almost a foot shorter than you!" Kiersten's eyebrows raised at the thought of Loki actually being a runt.

"I come from a race of giants, Kiersten," Loki reminded her. "...As I was saying, Odin had travelled to Jotunheim, and took pity on me as a pathetic infant no larger than those on Asgard. He took me from Jotunheim and raised me as an Asgardian. My whole life, it was a lie. I never knew why I was different until a short time ago, and I discovered I was nothing but a tool, a relic of war. I had been raised to hate my own race, and knew I could never fit in regardless of where I went."

Loki looked incredibly dejected, and it seemed as though it physically pained him to tell Kiersten of his history.  
Kiersten stared at him, incredibly concerned. "I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"How could you?!" Loki cried out, angered. "Why would you know? Why would I tell a thickheaded mortal like you my history! You don't understand, nobody would! I am a monster! My current mortal state is a temporary condition, it merely disguises who I am! I am a lie, a falsehood! That is all I ever was-"  
Kiersten put a finger to his lips, quieting him. "Loki, why should you be called a monster?"  
Loki was taken aback. "What? Why am I a monster? Is this not obvious? I tried to rule Asgard and told Thor that Odin was dead! I killed 80 members of your race in two days! I tried to enslave your people! I am the very thing that mothers on Asgard would warn their children about! Why should I not be called a monster?" he spat. The sheer hatred that he felt was evident in his tone. Kiersten had never seen him so distraught, Loki was usually collected.

"Hate to tell you this, Loki, but I've heard worse. Us humans, we've been trying to rule each other for ages. We have plenty of mass-murderers, gone through tons of wars, and killed each other off by the millions. Its really honestly a stereotype against Frost Giants that's how I see it. You're defined by who you are, Loki. Not by your species, not by stories. And from what I've seen, you really aren't a bad person. You were misguided. You made some bad choices-everyone does, I do all the time So don't focus on that. Focus on what you can do now. Okay?" Kiersten said, looking at him earnestly.

Loki stood there in somewhat stunned silence. He had never known anyone that would speak to him as though he wasn't a monster (besides Frigga, whom he still considered to be his mother). He couldn't believe that Kierstebn, one of the mortals, could see him as a normal being.

And it felt good-incredibly good.

Loki wasn't sure if he would be able to accept what Kiersten had said, but he would try to accept it in time.  
"All right. I will make the attempt. Thank you, Kiersten. Truly." Loki smiled at her. For once, his smile was honest, not containing any mischief.  
"No problem," Kiersten replied, beaming at him.

"Miss McHale, Mr Laufeyson, I am ready to show you to your rooms," Jarvis said. Kiersten and Loki looked up, slightly startled.  
"Exactly what is this voice?" Loki asked. He'd heard Jarvis before, but never bothered to figure out what he was.  
"I am Jarvis, Mr. Stark's artificial intelligence, an AI. Your rooms are on the floor below. Miss M Hale's room is on the end of the left hall, and Mr. Laufeyson's is directly across from it."  
"Thanks, Jarvis," Kiersten said.

* * *

Kiersten wasn't exactly sure how, but SHIELD had collected most of her belongings, including her college papers, current medical forms, and her clothes. The only thing missing was her laptop.  
"Uh...Jarvis? Are you in all the rooms?"  
"Yes, Miss McHale," responded the crisp, accented voice of the AI.  
"Oh. You can just call me Kiersten. Do you know where my laptop is?"  
"SHIELD has taken it to erase any unauthorized data. For the meantime, you can use the computer in this room. Your necessary files have been transferred."  
Kiersten harrumphed. "Fine. Thanks, Jarvis."  
"Happy to help."  
Kiersten surveyed the room again. It was nice-a whole lot nicer than her apartment. She could get used to living there.

She stepped out and nearly walked into Thor. He seemed to not have noticed her.  
"Hi, Thor," she said. Thor looked down at her and smiled.  
"Ah, hello maiden. I was looking for my room. The voice in the ceiling said that it was near the elevator. What is an elevator?"

Kiersten grinned at him. "An elevator is a big metal box that takes you to different places in a building. I don't know where it is on this floor, but I'll help you find it," she told him. Thor nodded, and followed Kiersten down the hall.  
"Maiden, I truly do appreciate your help in taking care of Loki."  
"I'd take out help. What your dad did, that was not exactly help."  
"I was originally unaware of his treatment, but when I found out, I was very upset."  
"You should try talking to Loki. Apologizing. You're his brother, right? Or at least you try to think you are. I really don't feel that Loki thinks the same way."  
Thor looked down sadly. "It is true that I have not acted as a brother should," he muttered.  
"Maybe try to talk to him sometime, okay?"  
Thor nodded. "I will try."

**A.N. Woo-hoo another chapter! I honestly feel in my strange little head that Thor and Kiersten should be really good friends because Thor can kind of be a child sometimes (or at least I think so) and hopefully Kiersten will be good with kids. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Terra3434: I tried to update quickly this time. Dunno when everyone else will notice but Tony's probably going to be making jokes at them immediately, romance or not.**

**wee-story-writer: I'm glad you like this story! When I first started this I thought nobody would like it, haha. And now you know what Loki tells Kiersten!**

**Since I haven't said so in a while, I sadly don't own the Avengers or anything related to Marvel.**


	20. Chapter 20

Kiersten walked around the halls, trying to familiarize herself with the Tower. In a sort of main hallway area, Tony was pouring himself a drink, Dr. Banner was reading a book, and Pepper appeared to be finishing up a call. Tony turned around, laying eyes on Kiersten.  
"Oh, hey there, Loudmouth. Getting used to living the high life? It's a lot different from your tiny apartment. I'm pouring myself some Scotch. You want one-nevermind. Your little 'unborn parasite of joy' doesn't let you do that. Pepper? Bruce? You want one?"  
Bruce looked up for a brief moment at the mention of his name, then shook his head 'no'.  
Kiersten's eyes flashed angrily. "I'd like you to not refer to my baby as a parasite."  
Tony sipped at his Scotch. "Well, science does show that unborn fetuses are parasites. All they do is gradually suck away at your liffe force,"  
"You think I don't know that? I'm a medical student, not an idiot." Kiersten quipped. Pepper walked over and shot Tony a glare.  
"Be nice, Tony," Pepper said, giving Tony a reproving look.  
"He has a habit of being offensive. I'm Pepper Potts, by the way. I don't think we've really met," she said to Kiersten, smiling at her. Kiersten grinned back at Pepper.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Kiersten."  
Tony rolled his eyes. "I can already feel the girl bonding vibes from you two."  
"So where's everyone else? I passed Thor earlier, but I haven't seen the others."  
"Well, Bruce is over there reading-besides researching, he doesn't do much else," Tony quipped.  
"Not true," Bruce remarked. He offered an involuntary wave to Kiersten, who returned it.  
"Right. Anyway, Capsicle's probably off in the training room a few floors below. He's got a stick up his ass, and doesn't get technology past a toaster. Real fun to mess with, though."  
Kiersten cocked an eyebrow at Tony. "I take it that you mess with him often?"  
The billionaire smirked widely. "Yeah. Let's see...Barton's around here somewhere. He's called Hawkeye for a reason, he's always watching. And Romanov...honestly don't know. You've got balls to talk to her like you did earlier. She could kick your ass if you piss her off enough, but I don't think she will considering that you're pregnant. But in general, I steer clear of her."

Kiersten's hands went immediately to her swollen stomach at the mention of the red-headed assassin, who was truthfully the only one that Kiersten was visibly scared of.

"How far along are you?" Pepper asked in an attempt to change the subject, noting Kiersten's apparent discomfort.  
"A little over five months as of now,"Kiersten replied. Pepper nodded excitedly.  
Tony butted in. "Oh yeah, Loudmouth, what's up with that? Are you sure the baby isn't-"  
"Loki and I are not together! I thought it was established already," Kiersten exclaimed, blushing furiously. The Iron Man burst into laughter.  
"Yeah, for now. Bet you 50 bucks that the two of you will be before you reach third trimester."  
"Not betting, Stark. It's not going to happen." Kiersten harrumphed.  
"Trust me, Loudmouth. I know these things."

* * *

Later that night, Kiersten laid in her bed, musing over Tony's teasing.  
She...she didn't like Loki like that. No way. She wasn't about to get into a relationship again. Romantic stuff? It ended badly, it always would. For God's sake, the situation she was in now happened because of a stupid relationship. Kiersten was five months pregnant because of Michael and what she thought was love. She didn't resent the child for that, it was impossible. She could have aborted it, but she didn't want to. It was her burden to bear. She loved the baby. She was just going to have to bring it up alone.

But what about Loki?

_Maybe he would help_, she thought to herself.

No, he wouldn't, you idiot, the rational, bitter side of her thought. Why would he? What has he done for you? He'll leave, just like Michael did and you'll be alone.  
Kiersten sighed. She hadn't realised that she was crying.  
_Fuck this,_ she thought to herself. She didn't want to love Loki. She didn't need to love him.  
As Kiersten drifted off to sleep, though, she felt for a moment that she did love him.

**A.N: Ugh bad chapter and I'm sorry it's short but I'm going to update a lot sooner this time I promise! Please bear with me *sighs*. Meanwhile I'm going to go beat out some better chapters. **

**Happy Birthday, America!**

**I don't own Avengers.**


	21. Chapter 21

"So exactly why am I not allowed to go to my classes?" Kiersten asked Tony.  
"SHIELD doesn't want you or Loki leaving. Also, seeing some pregnant woman hop in and out of the Tower would give the press a field day. You'll take your classes online."  
It was morning, and surprisingly enough all of the Avengers were in the same room, eating breakfast like an almost normal group of people. Tony was forbidden by Pepper to drink in the morning, so he was nursing a large mug of black coffee. Kiersten was working on making herself an omelet.  
"Okay...that's actually a good point, Tony," Kiersten said.  
"You know, I think she may be one of the few people that can put up with Stark," Barton quipped.  
"I know plenty of people that are worse than him. He's not that bad," Kiersten replied. She surveyed the room a bit. As suspected, Loki wasn't there. She hadn't seen Loki since yesterday afternoon. She decided to go downstairs and check on him, the others too engrossed in conversation to notice.

* * *

Loki brooded. He truly hated being stuck with the Avengers-especially Thor. At least the Tower was large, giving him the opportunity to stay away from people as much as possible. And luckily, Kiersten was there. Loki was still surprised that she had even come at all. If the situation was reversed, he wasn't sure he would do the same.

Well, if it was anyone else, the answer would most likely be no. Kiersten was with child, and he couldn't have subjected someone like her to what he had gone through. She didn't deserve it.  
Loki sighed. His relationship with Kiersten was complicated, he almost wished that he'd never met the woman. She'd certainly affected him, causing him to be more susceptible to his feelings. He wasn't sure if he was happy about it, or angered, or what, but it was an emotion he was unable to recognise.  
Loki was interrupted in his thoughts by someone rapping at the door.  
"Leave me be," he snarled. He wasn't keen on speaking to Thor or any of the other Avengers at the moment-

"It's me, Loki. Can I come in, or is it an all-day Broodfest in there?" Kiersten called.  
Loki cursed himself mentally. He hadn't intended to be rude to Kiersten. "Come in," he answered gruffly.  
Kiersten opened the door and handed him a plate of eggs. "Have you eaten?"  
Loki took them gratefully. "Have you?"  
"Yeah. Figured you'd want something," she said, sitting next to him on the bed.  
"Thank you. You did not have to do that," Loki replied honestly.  
Kiersten looked at him, cocking an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh, so you were just late to breakfast then, hmm?"

"Fair enough. I was trying to...steer clear of the rest of the group," Loki answered. Nothing got past her, did it?  
"You know, you're being uncharacteristically nice. Usually I barely get a thank-you," quipped Kiersten.  
"I have begun to realise that I do not offer you the gratitude you deserve," Loki told her, giving her a solemn smile.  
Kiersten was surprised. Loki was never one for compliments.  
"Well, it's about time," she replied in mock anger. Loki huffed and leaned back on the bed.  
"So are you planning on coming out anytime soon?" Kiersten asked. Loki frowned and remained silent.  
"They'll never get used to you if you never come out," Kiersten remarked.  
"They are not going to get used to me regardless. The notion is ridiculous," Loki grunted. He didn't want to discuss this. He could (barely) understand how Kiersten had bonded with him, It was impossible that the Avengers, his (former) enemies, could ever accept him.  
Kiersten looked at him, solemn. "Yeah, I expected you'd say that. I mean, it's going to be hard, but you have to try and put the tension aside."

Loki laughed, almost condescending. Kiersten didn't realise her hypocrisy. She gave Loki a confused look.  
"What?"  
"Put tensions aside like you did with Michael? Just get everything out there and start with the truth?" he sneered.  
Kiersten glared. "I-that's different. And who says that I never told him?"  
Loki's eyebrows lifted, showing dry amusement. "I find it intriguing that you feel I don't see through your lies,"  
"I'm not lying-"  
"There are mistruths to your statements. I am the god of lies. Just because my magic has left me does not mean I cannot tell that what you say is false," Loki chastised.  
Kiersten's mouth was set in a hard line. "He doesn't need to know. I can handle myself," she retorted.  
"So you can handle a child with no help at all? You're merely twenty. I thought you had a life ahead of you, training to become a doctor. You don't know the Avengers, so long as I am here they may tolerate you, but should it happen that Thor takes me back to Asgard-I doubt you'll have much assistance," Loki replied chillingly.

Kiersten sprung up from the bed where she'd been sitting next to Loki. They'd both talked about sensitive topics, but Kiersten had reached a limit, her face red.  
"Next time, get your own damn food," she spat, slamming the door behind her as she stormed out. Loki growled at first, angered. But with later thought, he realised that his words were rather intended to hurt Kiersten.

Loki mused over this. _Perhaps I was too harsh._

**_A.N: Uh. I apologize for being rather late for the update. I kinda forgot that I hadn't uploaded the next chapter and then other stuff happened...whoops. Also, when I first wrote this it was about to be super-nice and fluffy and sweet and then Loki and Kiersten got into an argument._**

**_wolftattoo(Guest): Heh, Tony really has no idea...Hopefully I will be able to make it so that Kiersten and Tony actually are good friends. And also, I'm pretty sure Clint and Tasha will have a bit of an antagonistic relationship with Kiersten._**

**_And on that note, I'm unsure if I want Steve and Bruce to be friendly with Kiersten or what. Any suggestions? I'd love to hear!_**

**_Reviews are awesome and I will give you virtual icecream if you do!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, the Avengers franchise, or anything else associated with it. I only own Kiersten and this story.**

Kiersten was tapping away at her computer, when she was interrupted by a loud knocking-more like banging, really-at her door.

"LADY KIERSTEN! ARE YOU IN THERE? HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROTHER RECENTLY?" Thor yelled.

Kiersten's shoulder's sagged. She didn't really have the energy to deal with the large god. What she really wanted was to take a nap and see about shopping for baby things later. But Thor wasn't going to leave, so she opened the door and put a halfhearted smile on her face.

"Hi, Thor. If you're looking for Loki, try his room. He's probably locked up in there," she muttered, somewhat upset. She hadn't seen Loki after their argument, and she hadn't really wanted to. What Loki had said made her feel awful, making her angry both towards him and herself. But really, it mainly made her heart hurt.

Apparently, Thor was oblivious to her feelings.

"Oh. I suppose he is still getting accustomed to the Tower. I wish to talk to him, and must request that you accompany me," Thor stated meaningfully. Kiersten had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
"I don't think that's the best idea," she said, uncomfortable. It would already be a hostile environment should Thor attempt to talk to Loki, she didn't want to add to that.  
Thor gave her a pleading look. "He will not speak to me normally, and there is noone else who can actively talk to him as you do."  
Thor's pleading look was a mix of the expression you would see on a kicked puppy and a pouting infant. Kiersten found it difficult to disappoint him, so she shrugged and nodded.  
"Fine. I'll come with you."  
_This is not going to end well_, she thought to herself.

* * *

Thor banged on Loki's door. There was silence on the other end.

"Loki! I wish to speak to you, brother!" Thor called out.  
"I am not your brother!" came a muted snarl. Thor attempted to open the door, but it was locked tight.  
"Don't try to force it open, Thor. I don't think Tony would be happy about that," Kiersten warned as Thor began to pull harder on the doorknob.  
He stopped. "The man of Iron does dislike when I break his things."  
Loki scoffed. "Ah, so you bring backup this time, Kiersten? Are you going to force me out this time? That's more than I've ever done to you. I don't recall forcing you out of your comfort zone."  
Kiersten growled. "Loki, you open this door now. This isn't about me, and I'm not trying to get you out. _Yet_. Thor wants to talk."  
"Then let him talk. I'm perfectly able to hear him." Kiersten could hear the smirk in his voice. Clearly, he wasn't over their argument yet.  
Kiersten huffed. "The same doesn't go for you. So open up."  
Thor looked at Kiersten, concerned. "There appears to be something amiss with Loki," he said.  
Kiersten crossed her arms over her chest. "He's mad at me. I can't exactly say that I'm particularly happy with him either."  
Thor nodded sadly.  
"Look, I don't think this is going to work. Not today anyway, because _somebody had to be an ass_."  
"Good to know you're able to identify yourself, dear Kiersten," Loki called, his silver tongue proving to be as adept as ever. Kiersten didn't even know what to say in response.  
"Anyway, Thor. I'm going back to my room now. I'd like to try and get some shopping done tomorrow and I'm tired enough as it is," Kiersten said, ignoring Loki's comment completely.  
She walked off before Thor could say anything.

* * *

In his room, Loki noted that both Kiersten and Thor had left. He sighed, glad that they were gone. He'd no desire to converse with either of them, Thor being an ignorant fool and Kiersten being standoffish. In the back of his mind, Loki knew he felt some remorse for upsetting her, but he didn't wish to accept it. He was fine with living in a state of denial, for the time being.

**A.N: Wh-hoo, story updated at a decent time. And wow Kiersten and Loki stop holding grudges sheesh. **

**Virtual icecream for reviewers!**

**anon (Guest): Yeah, I see your point, Steve and Bruce are always pretty friendly.**

**Like it Random: Now that I think about it yes it would be kind of odd if they didn't like her...**

**Tm3535: Thank you, dear, and yeah Kiersten kinda tells it like it is (except she can still be a hypocrite).**

**Ok so the next chapter I'm actually going to include Steve! Finally worked out things in my brain and realized that Steve and Bruce are like the nicest people ever (not really but as far as the Avengers goes yeah)...so BABY THINGS SHOPPING WITH OBLIGATORY HELPFUL STEVE AND OBLIGATORY JEALOUS LOKI!**

**Oh wow I'm a bit crazy today.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel/Avengers, Babies R Us, or anything affiliated with them. I own only this story and Kiersten. Otherwise, on with the story!**

Kiersten was about to leave Avengers Tower when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her.  
"Miss McHale?"  
She turned around, seeing Steve holding out her purse. He had a kind smile on his face, though Kiersten could tell he was still not exactly used to her presence.  
"You left this on the table," he commented.  
Kiersten took her purse gratefully. "Thanks. It would've sucked if I forgot that. And just call me Kiersten, no need to be so formal," she replied, smiling at him.

"Going somewhere, Loudmouth?" Tony called from his place at the bar. He'd already poured himself enough drinks to be slightly inebriated.  
Kiersten rolled her eyes. "Is he ever not drinking?" she asked Steve.  
Steve chuckled. "I don't think so."  
"I'm going shopping, Tony. For baby things," Kiersten said.  
Tony nodded. "Cap, you should tag along. Loudmouth might need someone to carry her things."  
Steve looked confused, then nodded.  
"Steve, you don't have to come. I can handle myself," Kiersten assured him. She didn't want to bother him. He probably had important things to do anyway.  
"It's alright. I didn't really have plans today, and in your condition you shouldn't be going places alone," Steve replied.  
_Wow, old time values much? Makes sense, I guess_, Kiersten thought. She vaguely remembered her grandfather's WWII stories that sometimes involved Captain America.  
"That's nice of you, Steve. Thanks." she smiled at him as he held the door open for her. She was glad that he was so kind, it definitely made her life less stressful, especially after her whole ordeal with Loki. She couldn't see him ever being so polite.

* * *

Steve and Kiersten found themselves staring in awe at the Babies 'R' Us that they'd stepped into. It was filled with row after row after row of highchairs, bassinets, cribs, changing tables, strollers, clothing, and many more categories of baby essentials(and nonessentials).  
"Uh...I didn't expect it to be this huge..." Kiersten murmured, trying to take in the whole store.  
"I still get surprised at how much they have in stores now," Steve replied in assent.  
"Well, let's get to shopping shall we?" Kiersten said, placing her hands on her hips and starting towards the cribs. Steve followed behind.  
"Is there anything in particular you're looking for?" he asked.  
"Nothing super-expensive, and maybe steer clear of things that look particularly girly. Even though I personally think the baby's a girl, I don't know for sure," she replied. Steve nodded and began to browse the selection.

Kiersten scanned the area, looking for anything of interest. Most of the cribs were nice, but nothing in particular stood out. Most were showy, over-commercialised, and too cutesy for her tastes. She became disheartened, rubbing her stomach inadvertently.  
"This isn't what I had in mind," she mused. Maybe Steve would have better luck. Kiersten felt a slight nudge, and looked over to an area she hadn't paid attention to before.

She then saw The Crib.

'The Crib', as Kiersten dubbed it, was on the larger side, with dark, almost black wood. The bedding was green, an elegant, dark emerald green, with images of a forest on the sheets. It had a mobile with deer, which looked as though they were prancing when the mobile spun. It almost seemed out of place among the others, but upon close inspection was more beautiful than it seemed.  
Steve, after finding nothing of interest (though to be honest, he wasn't quite sure as to what would be of interest to Kiersten, or anyone for that matter) had noticed Kiersten was completely fixated on a crib at the end of the aisle. He walked over to her, looking at it himself with some interest. It did have strangely enticing qualities.

"I'm guessing you found one you like?" Steve inquired, already assuming the answer.  
Kiersten beamed. "Definitely. This is The Crib," she confirmed, forming her fingers into quotation marks for emphasis.

* * *

Back at the Avengers Tower, Loki found himself rather bored. He'd nobody to talk to, or bother in general. He preferred being back in Kiersten's apartment. Even though the Tower was large, Loki still felt caged.

Part of that feeling, Loki admitted to himself, was likely attributed to the fact that (still) he had made no attempt to venture out of his room.

He was hungry anyway. Kiersten had certainly not gone back on her promise to make him come out, through one way or another. He wasn't going to cause himself discomfort just because he didn't feel like following someone else's directions.

Making his way to the kitchen, he noticed that most of the Avengers(along with Stark's girlfriend Pepper, and Kiersten) were conspicuously absent. But, as luck would have it, Loki found himself in the kitchen with Thor, who was quite happily mowing through a bag of what Loki recalled to be Pop-Tarts. Thor's eyes lit up when he laid eyes on the former mischief god.

"Brother! You have emerged from your quarters! It is good to truly see you again," he said, ecstatic.  
Loki grunted in reply. "Where is Kiersten?" he asked, suppressing his annoyance in a rather clipped tone.

Thor was too pleased that he was having a conversation with Loki to notice his hostility. "I do not know where Lady Kiersten is, I believe that she left earlier, but I could be mistaken. I would ask friend Stark," he answered. Loki nodded and left the kitchen. He could go back later when it was without Thor.  
"Jarvis?" Loki called out. He was still unused to the AI, such technology quite foreign.  
"Yes, Mr. Laufeyson?" the AI's voice said calmly back to him. Loki suppressed a frown when he heard his name. He was unused to being referred to as the son of Laufey.  
"Where is Stark?" Loki asked.  
"Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner are in the lab, two floors below you," Jarvis answered. Loki gruffly thanked the AI and ventured downstairs to the lab.

Stark and Banner barely looked up when Loki entered, entirely engrossed in their current project. Loki was unsure of what they were doing, though he could her murmurs of words like atoms, antimatter, and particle accelerators.  
"Stark, where is Kiersten?" he asked while staring at the vast array of equipment.  
"Whoa, Reindeer Games! Didn't expect to see you out," Tony exclaimed. Bruce looked up at Loki and gave a slightly awkward hello.  
"You did not answer my question," Loki replied.  
"Well, loverboy-"  
"I am not her _loverboy_!" Loki interjected, annoyed.  
"She left in the morning with Steve to do baby shopping," continued Tony.  
An expression of both shock and anger crossed Loki's face.  
"She what?"  
"I didn't stutter. What's wrong, jealous?" Tony smirked, giving the former god a teasing stare.  
"I...I am not jealous," retorted Loki. He huffed, turned on his heel, and left.  
"I'm getting why you call him a diva a whole lot more now," Bruce noted.

* * *

Steve and Kiersten had been shopping for most of the day.  
Kiersten was shaking a grey-ish blue onesie with a Captain America shield on the front at Steve.  
"I wonder if they have more of these..." Kiersten mused.  
"Don't want to play favourites?" Steve asked.  
"Exactly," Kiersten confirmed, making a slightly surprised gasp.  
"Everything okay?" Steve looked over, concerned.  
"I'm fine, the kid's just kicking harder than usual," Kiersten said. Steve nodded, though he still looked unconvinced.  
"It doesn't hurt or anything. Here, give me your hand," Kiersten gently grasped Steve's outstretched hand, guiding it to where the baby was kicking. Steve's eyebrows shot up, feeling the movement.  
"Wow," he murmured.  
Kiersten nodded, smirking. "I'm going to go see if there are more of those onesies,"

She found more of the rest of the team(besides Clint and Natasha)-a red one with Mjolnir in the centre, a green one with 'Smash' written on in purple letters, and a golden-and-red one with a heart-shaped Arc Reactor on it. As she expected, though, there were none dedicated to Loki. It would've been surprising if there were, considering the whole formal super-villain thing. She'd probably have to find something online. People were crazy enough on the Internet that she was fairly sure she could find hundreds of them.

* * *

After getting food, Loki sulked in a corner (not in his room, at least) and did his best to ignore the onslaught of attempted conversations from Thor, until finally, in the early evening, Kiersten and Steve returned, engaged in friendly conversation and setting down multiple bags.

"...So you don't have a smartphone? Well, I didn't have a phone at all until I was 17. My parents were strict like that. I could get a car, sure, but no phone," Kiersten exclaimed.  
"I don't really understand their whole function," Steve told her. Loki glowered in their direction, but neither of the two had taken notice.  
"When I first got a smartphone it took me forever to use it properly," Kiersten chuckled, plopping down on the nearest couch. "Oh God, I'm exhausted. Thanks again, Steve,"  
Steve smiled and began to head off to his room. "It's no problem."

Kiersten slowly got up from the couch and went to the fridge, where she grabbed some leftover pizza and began to heat it up in the oven, then started to work on making a salad.  
Loki's cheeks burned in anger. Kierssten hadn't even noticed him yet. Considering all the fuss she'd made, Loki thought she'd be ecstatic to see him out of his room. And why hadn't she asked him to accompany her to the store? She was obviously more acquainted with Loki rather than the Captain. Loki sighed internally. His anger was completely irrational. Perhaps he was jealous...but for good reason! Kiersten should have asked him, not Steve.

He walked over to Kiersten. "You...had an enjoyable day?" Loki asked sullenly. Kiersten jumped, not expecting Loki-or anyone-to be there with her.  
"Oh, Loki?! I...didn't think you would be up here," she stammered.  
"I did not intend to startle you," Loki frowned.  
Kiersten shrugged. "It's fine. And...yes, I did have a good day."  
Loki looked off to the side. "You asked the Captain to accompany you," he stated.  
"Well, he kind of volunteered. I was perfectly fine going alone-"  
"You did not ask me," he interrupted.  
"Well, considering the fact you were still being an ass-hat, I figured you wouldn't care anyway," she quipped.  
Loki decided to ignore the 'ass-hat' comment. "I wouldn't care, as opposed to someone you only just met?"

Kiersten shrugged. "You're not the warm-and-fuzzy type. No offense."  
"Would you rather me be as such?" Loki asked, serious.  
Kiersten thought about it. "No...I can't see you like that. It's not really you,"  
"Kiersten I do care. You are...different," Loki admitted.  
"If you're trying to get me to not consider you an ass-hat, please try harder," Kiersten said, hands resting on her stomach.

"I meant in a good sense. I have encountered few people, if any, who view me as anything remotely similar to what you think I am. I am grateful for that. It is difficult for me to properly express. My so-called silver tongue is more accustomed to less kind remarks. Regardless, I am quite glad to have met you-and your unborn offspring," he told her solemnly.  
Kiersten was taken aback. She was unused to Loki's more serious side. Though he sheltered his deeper emotions, there were points that he opened up, and Kiersten greatly enjoyed them. Loki really was a special case.  
Kiersten abruptly pulled Loki into a tight hug, which, after a brief moment he returned.  
"Loki, I'm glad that I met you too. Really," she murmured to him, smiling softly.  
A sudden kick from Kiersten's stomach reminded the two that even though it was not yet born, the baby didn't like being forgotten.  
"I'd guess that the kid feels the same way," Kiersten remarked, chuckling slightly.  
"I suppose the child does," agreed Loki, a small smile forming at the corners of his mouth in return.

**A.N: Ah, I enjoyed writing that. Except I'm bad at writing fluff and Loki and Kiersten have weird feels agh. And wow Steve you're too nice. Apologies if people are pretty OOC. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favs, and follows. You guys keep me writing!**

**Tm3535: Thanks, hope you like this chapter too!**

**Cinderfire16: Hah, hope this lived up to your expectations...Loki was mad and then upset but then he was okay, but poor Steve is still going to get glares from Loki. **

**mywarisalreadywon: Next chapter is here wh-hoo!**

**Any and all reviews are very appreciated!**

**And also if you didn't know, Tom Hiddleston WENT TO COMIC CON AS LOKI AND I DIDN'T KNOW BECAUSE I WASN'T THERE AND I FOUND THE VIDEO AND I CRIED.**

**Tom Hiddleston is better at controlling crowds than Hitler. I'm a bit frightened.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Marvel, just Kiersten and this story! **

Kiersten was rather bed/couch-ridden after serious back pain. Between Loki's usually consistent caring (_usually_ consistent due to the fact that if Thor was in nearby proximity, Loki removed himself, and that Kiersten often fell asleep when he tried to assist, leaving Loki less motivated to help at all), Thor's headache-inducing attempts to entertain her, Tony's incessant joking, Steve's slightly awkward attempts at comfort, Bruce and Clint "staying the hell out of everyone's way", and Natasha's constant death-staring, Kiersten was feeling fairly overwhelmed.

Sleeping offered needed solitude, but Kiersten slept lightly, and the "organised chaos" in the Tower meant that instances of good sleep were few and far between.

By the time it was mid-afternoon, Kiersten was feeling miserable.

It was clearly stressful for Bruce and Clint as well, because by that time Bruce had locked himself deep in the lab and Clint's whereabouts were unknown by even Natasha.  
Eventually, Kiersten was about ready to snap.  
"Is the act of having children always this painful?" Thor had asked, curious.  
"Well-" Kiersten began.  
"If that was all, Point Break, you'd see a lot more pregnant girls," Tony interrupted.  
Thor was about to ask for Tony to elaborate when Loki went to Kiersten, managing to glare at both Thor and Steve(who was drawing) at the same time.  
"Thor, it's clearly much to complicated for your simpering mind. Kiersten, do you require anything?" he asked, conveying hostility to Thor and concern to Kiersten.  
That was the instant that Kiersten couldn't handle them anymore.  
"Okay, ENOUGH! _Enough_. What I need is some peace and _quiet_. Thor-I can _not_ handle ANY. MORE. QUESTIONS. Tony? _Shut the hell up_. Loki, if I need something, I will tell you. Stop asking every five minutes. Romanov, I don't know what I did to you but stop giving me the damned glare! It's unnerving, I'm tired and stressed out enough as it is, and I would love it if you guys would just back the fuck off and give me some space!" Kiersten yelled, fingering her temples. Of course now she would get a headache.  
The others were taken aback, not expecting the sudden outburst. Thor and Loki moved away from Kiersten, both going somewhere to sulk. Natasha, though, was not one to simply back down.  
"I wasn't aware that you were suddenly in charge of a group of superheroes," Natasha replied, tone scathing.  
"I wasn't aware that you actually had abilities other than firing a gun," Kiersten snapped.  
"I could kill you where you are right now without moving from this spot," Natasha said cooly.  
Kiersten paled slightly but was in no mood to avoid conflict. Steve, Loki, Thor, and Tony glanced at each other, worry briefly crossing their faces. The girls' argument was getting ridiculous.  
"I'm sure there are plenty of people that can do that-"  
"I wouldn't be on this team if there were-"  
The two women were interrupted by Jarvis.  
"Mr. Stark, Agent Meyers is on the phone."  
"Put him on," Tony sighed, exasperated. "Meyers, we don't really have time for you-"  
"You really need to, Mr. Stark." came a stern voice that clearly possessed little authority.  
"I'm serious, Meyers-"  
"Yeah, well I'm serious, too, Tony," came a new voice, barely containing its infuriation.  
"Fury?!" Tony exclaimed.  
"STARK, I'm coming up and I suggest that you and the rest of the Avengers have their asses in gear!" Nick Fury growled.  
Kiersten groaned. Peace was just something she wasn't going to get, not then.  
When the doors opened to reveal  
Agent Meyers(who she remembered as the incompetent one who brought her to the Tower) and Director Fury.  
Fury's presence gave Kiersten the faint urge to hide behind the couch. He was a fairly large and powerful person, and his stare was unnerving even when not trained on her.  
"Why is he walking around and not in a cell?" Fury asked, motioning at Loki who met his gaze with disinterest.  
"Oh. That." Tony remarked nonchalantly.  
"I was told by Meyers here that Loki was locked up. I wasn't aware that you all were all buddy-buddy now," Fury grunted.  
"He's essentially harmless, sir," Steve interjected. Fury's eyebrows shot up.  
"You're fucking kidding me."  
"Yes, I regrettably do not posses my magic as of current," Loki remarked.  
Fury seemed as though he was going to reply to Loki, but instead trained his eye on Kiersten.  
"So this is the girl that's been taking care of Loki?" Fury said as Kiersten placed her hands over her stomach.  
"I'm Kiersten, sir. Kiersten McHale."  
"You've been doing more than just "taking care" of him?" Fury's eye staring at her stomach.  
"Funny, but it's not Loki's," she quipped.  
Fury nodded, then directed his attention back to Loki. "In the event that I don't lock you up, I want to know why you're here."  
"By the decree of Odin the Allfather," Loki responded, cooly nonchalant.  
"Really now. And for how long?"  
"Until the Allfather deems him worthy of regaining his immortality and abilities," Thor interjected. Fury cocks an eyebrow. "Well, somebody's in for a long wait."  
Loki stiffened, clearly still missing the use of his magic.  
Frowning, Fury turned to leave. "Don't think that I'm not watching you-all of you-for a second. Something goes wrong, you had better not hesitate to stop it. I'm busy dealing with some loose ends, so I'll be leaving."  
"Loose ends, sir?" Steve asked, curious.  
"I'll inform you of it later," Fury said as the doors closed behind him.

**A.N: Short chapter, I apologize. Next chapter though, will be longer and have bro-love/angst between Thor and Loki. It's time I made them love each other again.**

**Those loose ends that Fury is referring to are related to another fanfic I'm currently working on, I'll be posting it eventually, either closer to the end of this fanfic or when this fanfic is completely over. It serves as a bit of a sequel without being a total sequel, and is going to be a bit more action-oriented/serious and less fluffy then this one. What I will tell you is that there's a new hero in town (sort of) and some villains to challnge her.**

**Tm3535: Loki is the most diva-est diva there is besides Tony. And yeah Loki doesn't like Tony poking at his feelings. The baby does like Loki-very much so.**

**123petmaster: Update is here, short but more coming soon!**

**valeries26: Yes, and of course he'd have the obligatory legion of fangirls(and fanboys) trailing after him.**

**mywarisalreadywon: Thank you :) And I JUST SAW THE NEW TRAILER IT IS WONDERFUL! That scene where Loki gets slapped made me laugh very hard.**

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows, and reviews! They are always very appreciated.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Thor, The Avengers, or any characters associated with them. I just own the story!**

The problem with silence, for Thor, was that it was incredibly intense. Though he would enjoy time to himself to reflect every so often, he preferred to have people to converse with.  
Thor really wished to talk to Jane, but when he asked the bodiless voice JARVIS to contact her, the AI remarked that it was rather late in New Mexico-and in New York-and she was likely sleeping.  
Thor sighed. He would have to try again tomorrow.  
Unfortunately, he wasn't tired in the slightest, and didn't feel that his evening was completely lost.

Perhaps maybe, just maybe, he could talk to Loki.

When they were children, Loki would often sneak into Thor's room at night. Thor would welcome him, and the two would talk about their day, or ease their nightmares, or wonder about their lives when they became grown. Thor missed those days, missed having his little brother sit next to him, sometimes resting his head on Thor's shoulder if he was bored.

Thor wished that he could've realized sooner how upset Loki was. He had never given a thought that Loki could have resented him, not thinking it would ever occur. Thor hadn't realized until after he was first banished to Midgard how tired Loki was of living under his shadow.

And what an awful brother that had made him. Though Thor had visited Loki often, if not every day of Loki's imprisonment on Asgard, Loki hadn't spoken to him, or even looked at him. Loki had wanted nothing to do with Thor.

What had Thor done to his good-hearted little brother to make him so cold? Thor could see that some compassion still existed in Loki, it was just not directed at him.

Thor stood outside of Loki's door with a rare feeling of hesitation. Perhaps this was a bad idea. Loki had barely spoken to him during their time at the Tower, why would he now?  
No, Thor couldn't think that way. Loki would come around. He would remember the wonderful times that they had. Surely Loki still remembered how he used to come to Thor at night.  
Thor rapped on the door, hoping that Loki would still be awake.

(Loki wasn't originally, but by the string of Asgardian curses that Thor suddenly heard, he could assume Loki had awakened.)

"_What_ in Valhalla is so important that you must awaken me-" Loki growled, still groggy, but he suddenly stopped when he saw Thor in front of him.  
"Loki! Brother! I apologize, I did not mean to awaken you in such a startling manner. I merely wished to talk with you," Thor started, voice rising in pitch.  
"_Quiet_, you oaf. Do you want the whole Tower to wake?" Loki hissed. He didn't want to deal with Thor, but he was too tired to deal with any protesting from the Thunder God.  
_I can't believe this_, Loki thought. "Just come inside," he snapped.  
Thor smiled and eagerly stepped inside. Loki still couldn't believe how unabashedly optimistic Thor could be.  
"Now what is it that you want?" Loki hissed as he sat back on his bed.  
"I wanted to apologise, brother-" Thor began, tone somber.  
"I am no brother of yours." Loki scowled. Of course this was why Thor was in his room, in yet another asinine attempt to make peace. When would he get it through his thick skull that Loki didn't want to associate with him, that he was never and would never be Thor's brother, that Loki hated him-

Though...even Loki had to admit that he was lying to himself about that. He didn't really hate Thor, at least not at the time. Before, he had, but it was really empty words disguising the fact that Loki truly resented himself. He had been misguided. Loki just didn't want to have to face the brother he had once loved. They had both done so much to each other, both good and bad. It would be impossible to reach past that and possess the relationship they once had, or so Loki thought.

"Please, Loki, cease with your denouncement of family. I now am aware that we are not related by blood, but have we not shared a most profound bond? Surely you remember when we played together as children?" Thor asserted with a pleading look in his eye. Loki was reminded of how Thor still looked so much like the child he once was. He had good intentions-asinine, but hopelessly good-but he was too blind to see what he did to people. Loki had grown used to ignoring that face, but after doing it for so long, he feared his resolve might crack.  
"I was never truly your family. The façade of caring that existed was merely to deceive me. I was to be used as a _bargaining chip_ to keep peace with the Frost Giants," Loki responded, tone clipped. He grew tired of this constant argument.

Thor sighed. "I realise your distrust of Father's sentiment, even your anger towards me, but Mother? You truly think that Mother held no love for you?"  
Loki looked away. Both he and Thor knew Loki bore no hate toward Frigga. When Frigga had visited Loki while imprisoned, their exchanges were silent but meaningful. Loki would curl up next to her, sighing deeply as he let Frigga solemnly stroke his hair. At times, in his dreams, Loki could still recall her soft lullabies, her whispered murmurs confirming that she still loved him, as _her son_. Loki was not able to speak ill of her.  
"I..." Loki tried to respond, but found himself unable to.  
"Loki, you must listen to me. I forgive you, and it pains me to think you will not recognise this. I do not wish for you to suffer. You are my brother, and I love you. Why do you deny me this?" Thor asked, and Loki realised that tears had begun to brim in Thor's eyes.  
"How, though, Thor? _How_ can you forgive me? I lied to you, to everyone! I've killed, and fought, and hurt you in so many ways. I thought that I was doing good for the Allfather, I merely wanted to please him, but what I've done...Some of those that I know are more forgiving than others, but I was your _family_! I was your closest ally, and I _betrayed_ you! How could you ever truly forgive me for that?!" Loki yelled, surprised at his sudden outburst. He truly had been affected by his time on Midgard.  
In spite of this, Thor gave Loki a smile.  
"Brother, I keep telling you. It is because we are family."

**A.N: I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER but I had a cold for the past week. My brain pretty much shut down. Anyhoo, I had to do this because I realized that I was 24 CHAPTERS INTO THIS STORY AND THOR AND LOKI DID NOT HAVE BROTHERLY LOVE! So, I had to fix that *squishes Thor and Loki together into obligatory brotherly-love-hug*. So they're going to have a slightly awkward friendship or whatever but at least they love each other!**

**Thank you guys for still reading this story and favoriting/following/reviewing!**

**FoxxTheGinger: I give you more! Darn you sickness for making me forget about writing.**

**theFGnat: Thanks :D**

**Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows: Thank you!**

**And just out of curiosity: Would you guys like it if I posted an actual sequel to this story involving Loki and Kiersten and the baby growing up (possibly with the other Avengers popping in occasionally too)? I mean, once this story is finished, of course. If I did make a real sequel, I'd probably ask you guys for requests/prompts for chapters.**

**Anyone besides me wish that Thor 2 would be available in theaters NOW?**


End file.
